Equipa kakashi original de volta
by and3car
Summary: A equipa kakashi esta volta cada um com os seus objectivos: sasuke vingaça nos tres conselheiros principalmente Danzou, naruto recuperar o que lhe roubaram ainda bebe e sakura só quer o que é seu. Em esta história os tres são os protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

**1-Juntos de novo?**

A floresta estava sendo dizimada pelo intenso fogo que Sasuke cuspira sobre Naruto. O combate era intenso: por um lado Naruto, de modo sannin, atacava eficazmente com os seus ransengas e a sua determinação de trazer de volta o seu companheiro de volta à casa, não o faria perder por nada; por outro lado Sasuke, estava usando o sharigan e fortes ataques de fogo, acabado de matar o seu irmão e ter descoberto a verdade por trás das suas acções, queria fazer justiça pelas suas próprias mãos, matar Danzou e os seus cúmplices.

Não usava o presente que o seu irmão lhe dera, Naruto não era o seu objectivo, apenas um estorvo, um impedimento do qual tinha que se ver livre, nem que seja pela morte.

O combate levava umas boas horas e se manteria eternamente empatados se não fizessem um ataque definitivo, como o de anos atrás, frente-a-frente, rasengan numa mão, chidori na mão do outro. Estavam exactamente nessa posição, começam a correr cada mais rápido, a ponto de tocar-se quando alguém se atravessa a meio.

- Não!

- Sakura…!?

Era ela, Haruno Sakura, de cabelos longos e como sempre rosa, vestia um vestido semelhante ao que costumava usar em criança, quando treinavam todos juntos, a diferença é que este não possuía manga e era mais cumprido, os calções eram negros e usava luvas cumpridas, quase até o cotovelo, do mesmo tom que os calções e das elegantes botas que lhe chegavam abaixo dos joelhos.

Eles estavam apoquentados, iam na direcção dela e nenhum conseguia parar nem esquivar-se. Apenas podiam deviar o olhar, para não verem os restos, que voariam por tudo lado, da sua colega. Como estavam enganados. Ela já não era a mesma fraca de antigamente. Se tivessem olhado, teriam visto nos seus olhos uma determinação que nunca tinham visto, uma concentração de chakra poderosa nas suas extremidades que facilmente se agarrou no solo e num braço de cada um e afastou-os contras as arvores ainda em lume.

Os dois estavam em choque, foi apenas um toque, mas conseguiram sentir uma imensidão de poder, era mesma a Sakura que conheciam? Não podia ser, mas era o mesmo rosto, o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo estilo inseridos num corpo mais adulto e feminino. Eles estavam irritados também, afinal de contas interrompeu-lhes o combate e quase a matavam pela segunda vez, o Sasuke fui o primeiro a expressar-se:

- Como sempre, intrometida – Saltou de um ramo duma árvore até chegar ao pé dela – Não sei porque insistem em levar-me à aldeia, eu já não sou o vosso companheiro, nem muito menos um amigo. Eu já vós disse, esse não meu caminho, eu procuro vingança e faço qualquer coisa para a obter.

- Eu sei, por isso vim.

-!

-!

-Sakura-chan, o que queres disser? E onde estivestes estes anos? Quando voltei já não estavas na aldeia. Porque te fostes embora, se não era para trazeres o Sasuke de volta? – Naruto aproximando-se dos colegas.

-!?..." Sakura desapareceu da aldeia? E porque surge logo agora?"

- Vejo que ambos continuam os mesmos. Óptimo, contava com isso mesmo.

- Deixa-te de parvoíces Sakura, porque viestes?

- Eu necessito a vossa ajuda.

- Heh… Achas mesmo que vou te ajudar? Estas enga--

- Sei que procuras Danzou ( Sasuke surpreende-se), eu posso ajudar-te a encontra-lo.

- Que estas a dizer Sakura-chan? Porque o ajudas na vingança? Não vês que assim nunca mais regressa a aldeia?

- Eu não quero saber dele, nem de ti. Eu só quero o que me pertence.

- !

- Vejo que também tenho de obrigar a levar-te de volta à aldeia Sakura-chan. – Um rasengan começava a surgir na mão do Naruto.

- Nem tentes – O chakra dela começava a acumular-se nas mãos, eles o podiam sentir – Não vale a pena, nós removeres dos nossos objectivos Naruto. Enquanto não os acabarmos nem eu, nem o Sasuke podemos parar. Apenas te podes juntar à nós, para nos ajudarmos mutuamente e acabarmos mais rápido.

O rasengan dissolve-se.

- Eu não necessito a ajuda de ninguém. Eu consigo vencer todos os que oponham a mim.

- Talves, se os conseguires encontrar. O Danzou e os seus cúmplices não são estúpidos, estão bem escondidos, será necessário trabalho de espionagem e a tua cara esta publicada em todas as aldeias, nunca os conseguirás encontrar sem ajuda de alguém.

- Eu não penso me unir a essa loucura! Danzou ainda é um dos chefes da aldeia, ele--

- Merece a morte e farei tudo para que ela seja prematura e dolorosa.

- Tu não o conheces Naruto – Acrescenta Sakura - Esse homem não é responsável pela morte dos Uchihas como também o responsável pela tua solidão.

- O que?! Eu nem sequer o conheço!

- Calate Naruto. Como sabes tudo isso, Sakura?

- Não tem nada a ver convosco. Eu ajudo-vos e vocês me ajudam. Uma team, como antigamente.

- Sakura-chan e a nossa promessa?...

- Desculpa, Naruto, agora tenho novas prioridades. Contudo, eu não estou a faltar à promessa, se nos ajudares, Sasuke voltara a aldeia. Conseguirás o queres, o Sasuke e eu também. Ninguém fica a perder nesta união.

- Como sei que estas a dizer a verdade? – Pergunta Sasuke ainda duvidoso.

- Não há forma de o comprovares. No momento em que vejas que não te estou ajudar, separaste de nós, simplesmente. Satisfeito?

Sasuke ignora a pergunta.

- Só faltas tu, Naruto.

- Eu não posso não acredito que Danzou tenha algo a ver comigo e se Sasuke foi enganado novamente?

- Como te atreves a disser isso idiota?!

- Tu também tinhas toda a certeza do mundo quando matastes o teu irmão, não és de confiança!

- O que?! Seu…- Sasuke empunhava a espada

- BASTA. Danzou é um criminal e se Sasuke não o matar eu própria o faço. Eu te disse que ele era culpado de toda a tua a dor porque ele é quem te afastou da tua mãe.

- O que queres disser? Ela morreu... no parto, Danzou não é o culpado.

- Mentiras. Ela sobreviveu e sei onde ela possa estar. Unes-te a nós?

-Sem dúvida!- Responde naruto

Palavras do autor

Olá estimados fans de Naruto ( e meus espero…) espero que tenho gostado do primeiro cap. desta história que vós escrevo. Não sei se ficou interessante o suficiente para ficarem agarrados a ela, mas a mim tem-me apaixonado. Divirto-me bastante a imaginá-la o que me tem custado mais fazer é a cenas de luta ( que por sinal ainda não apareceram lá muito) e tentar encontrar as palavras adequadas para transmitir os sentimentos das personagens. Sei que disse que era romântica também, mas tenham calma, é preciso desenvolver um pouco as coisas para os sentimentos surgirem de volta, por isso não vai ser às primeiras que insira romance, ah, e sou fan do par sasusaku por isso não esperem muito desenvolvimento de outros casais. Desculpem os erros ortográficos.

Por favor não desistam de ler as minhas histórias!

Spoiler

A proposta de Sakura aos seus companheiros de equipa os surpreenderá principalmente a naruto, mas o que ela pretende deles? Viagem ao país dos Remoinhos e o passado de Sakura ignorado por eles.


	2. Chapter 2

2-Planos e passados ignorados

Decidiram apagar primeiro o fogo que tinham causado e afastar-se da zona. Precisavam de espaços para conversarem e curarem as feridas além disso, era noite, não era conveniente seguirem nesta floresta conhecida pelos seus animais selvagens e venenosos. Encontraram uma pequena lareira, decidiram ficar ali, fizeram uma pequena fogueira, enquanto Sakura lhes tratava as feridas.

- A velha Tsunade ensinou-te bem Sakura-chan – Comentou Naruto ao ver as suas feridas completamente saradas – Ela disse-me que era raro encontrar um talento como o teu.

- " Isso explica os jutsus médicos e o controlo do chakra semelhante à hokage." – Pensa Sasuke – Diz-nos o que sabes sobre Danzou.

- E sobre a minha mãe! – Completa Naruto.

- Esta bem. Danzou planeia a conquista de Konoha, pelo que aliou-se a várias aldeias de outros países, neste momento esta na aldeia escondida dos Redemoinhos.

- Impossível, essa aldeia já não existe, foi dizimada na guerra.

- Isso é o que todos pensam. Aldeia sobreviveu e esta camuflada de forma a ser fantasma, poucos conseguem lá chegar.

- Sakura-chan, tu sabes?

- Mais ou menos, mas nem vale a pena imaginarmos um combate mortal com Danzou ali - Vendo na cara de Sasuke surgir um sorriso cruel - Pelas minhas fontes, sai esta mesma noite. Temos dois dias de viagem antes de chegarmos até ali.

- E depois? Porque não nos dirigimos directamente a onde ele vai? - Diz Sasuke começando a irritar-se.

- Não sei onde se dirige agora, mas tenho um contacto que me ajudará na aldeia. Nisso entras tu Naruto.

- Eu?

- Precisamos de entrar na aldeia, tu és o único com habilidades para tal.

- Como é suposto eu saber? Eu nunca fui lá.

- Eu guio-te, não te preocupes com isso.

- Mas sabes o que aconteceu com a minha…mãe? – Diz Naruto pouco acostumado a usar essa palavra.

- Sim. Como te disse ela não morreu, as pessoas julgaram que sim, devido que nascestes prematuro, um parto muito perigoso, mas ela safou-se bem. Ela sobreviveu, mas vocês só se viram uma única vez. O teu pai levou-te para o selo, como tu sabes, o Yondaime morreu e tu ficastes à mercê dos líderes da aldeia, os três conselheiros, nem sequer o terceiro hokage foi informado, visto que estava na reforma. È aqui que entra Danzou, ele foi pessoalmente falar com Kushina, a tua mãe, informar como morrestes junto com o teu pai.

- O que?!...

- Fostes um bebe prematuro, fraco, é normal que ela acreditasse nele e até ouvi disser que organizaram um falso funeral.

- Não pode ser, as pessoas não desconfiaram? Ela reconheceu o filho? Essa história tem muitos buracos – Diz Sasuke desconfiado.

- Não te esqueças que Kushina estava fraca e era estrangeira, quase ninguém a conhecia, depois no ataque da raposa todos estavam preocupados consigo e os seus, para ligar a uma estrangeira. Quanto ao funeral, podiam ter arranjado um bebe que tivesse morrido no ataque, certeza que era algum desfigurado para ser irreconhecível.

- E o que aconteceu a minha mãe?

- O único que ela podia fazer, voltar a casa.

- Então, eu…

- Sim – Diz Sakura à vez que acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- …Posso voltar a vê-la!

Naruto nunca foi tão feliz. O mestre Iruka orgulhava-se dele, Tsunade tratara-o com carinho e respeito, ero-sennin ensinou e cuidou como um filho, isso o alegrava, pusera-o feliz com o pouco que tinha, mas não apagava o vazio que existia dentro dele. O suave e único toque, nunca existente, o silêncio das canções de embalar nas noites frias de trovoada, as repreensões que lhe formariam um bom carácter, tudo o que uma mãe fazia e ninguém conseguia substituíla. Seria Totalmente feliz se tivesse Sasuke de volta a casa, de verdade o seria, contudo agora só ele não chegava, tinha de a ter também, disser a palavra que evitara desde sempre e que em segundos lhe enchia o buraco da alma com futuras memórias duma mãe e dum filho, juntos, finalmente.

- E tu, o que tu queres? – Pergunta Sasuke, ignorando o emocionado Naruto que parecia meio louco.

Manteve-se silenciosa por uns segundos e respondeu firmemente:

- Eu quero o que me pertence. – A nostalgia leva-lhe uma imagem na mente, um passado que nunca esqueceria, sorrindo suavemente, continua - Roubaram-me o mais precioso neste mundo, eu quere-o…não, eu necessito-o de volta.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Sasuke, intrigado.

- Quando chegar a hora, eu digo-vos - Querendo desviar o assunto, arremata - É melhor pôr-nos a descansar, a viagem é longa e vocês ainda não estão completamente sarados.

Deitaram-se à volta fogueira, à espera do sono.

- Sakura-chan e o que eu lhe digo? Será que ela me vai reconhecer? – Diz Naruto interrompendo o silêncio.

- Não serão necessárias palavras – Responde suavemente - Quando deres por ti, ela te esta abraçando, sem dizer nada.

- Achas?

- Sim, mãe é mãe. Agora dorme.

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke acordou repentinamente, tinha levado um pontapé de Naruto que ainda dormia.

-" Como esse idiota chegou aqui?"

Tinha adormecido no outro lado da fogueira e agora estava ao seu lado só que virado para baixo. Deu-lhe também um pontapé, este desperta sobressaltado. Sasuke detestava ser acordado.

- Hem? – Diz Naruto, ensonado.

Sasuke ignora-o e olha em redor, Sakura tinha desaparecido. Levanta-se e agarra na sua bolsa e decide procura-la.

- Onde vais? E Sakura-chan? – Dis Naruto, reparando que ela não estava.

- Estou aqui – Diz Sakura surgindo por trás deles – Esta ali a correr um rio, podem ir lá enquanto eu cozinho.

Ela tinha peixes na mão e começa a caminhar na direcção da fogueira.

Sasuke, faz um pequeno sopra de fogo, o suficiente para acender a fogueira novamente.

- Vamos Naruto.

Passa por Sakura como se nada e por Naruto, este ultimo levanta-se e segue-o.

No rio os rapazes limpam-se da cinza, do sangue e da poeira emaranhada nas roupas e no corpo.

- Naruto, o que te disseram na aldeia quando perguntastes sobre Sakura?

- Hum, disseram-me treinou uns tempos com velha Tsunade e depois que tinha ido à tua procura, mas…

- O quê?

- Eu não acredito. Antes de partir com o ero-sennin, nos tínhamos prometido trazer-te de volta juntos. Tenho a certeza que ela não faltaria à promessa. Eu tentei falar com a família dela e entender porque ela saiu, mas estavam todos mortos.

- Mortos? Sakura tinha família, eu me lembro dela falar deles.

- E tinha, até o ataque de Orochimaru na aldeia. Sabias que casa dela fora destruída com a família toda dentro? Eu próprio fui lá ver, nada sobrou. Eu não fazia mínima ideia, Sakura-chan nunca disse nada…

Sasuke pensou naquela altura, depois do ataque de Orochimaru, lembrou-se apenas uma memória, aquela em Sakura lhe agradecia por a ter salvado do Gaara. Lembra-se perfeitamente da expressão dela a fitar Naruto depois de lhe ter contado a verdade, que não fora ele, mas Naruto quem a salvou. Sentiu ódio e inveja.

"Foi a partir dali – Pensa para si - Que tudo começou"

E foi. A inveja dele à Naruto, a chegada de Itachi, a ânsia pelo poder e loucura pela vingança. Esquecera tudo e todos. Não ligou aos olhos vazios dela, nem como as suas investidas à ele cessaram repentinamente, nem muito menos às ausências. Não que ela faltasse às missões, aliás nunca faltou a nenhuma, porém ela estava ali e não estava. Sisuda, quieta, presa num outro mundo até que alguém lembrava-se dela e então, ela voltava, com um leve e triste sorriso, como se nada se passasse. Pensa na Sakura de agora, não era muito diferente da daquela altura, quando a olhava desprevenida observava as mesmas ausências, os mesmos olhos perdidos, a mesma melancolia e agora evitava-os de todas as formas, nas conversas, nos olhares, até fisicamente estava o mais longe possível.

- Sasuke, tu fazias ideia? - Diz Naruto interrompendo os pensamentos do companheiro.

- Não.

- Gostava de ter sabido… Eu gostava de a ter ajudado

- Eu também.

A refeição correu rapidamente. Enquanto eles comiam, Sakura lhes dizia o seu plano. Eles escutaram atentamente, não viram falhas, parecia não só bem estruturado como completo. Ela parecia saber tudo: a duração, as veredas a seguir, os prováveis inimigos, perigos próprios da zona até o clima para os próximos dias. Tentaram decifrar como ela sabia tanto de um lugar desconhecido, que nunca tinha ido, mas ela negou-se a tecer qualquer comentário sobre isso, não interessa, dizia. Assim, logo apôs a refeição puseram-se início à sua jornada.

Saltaram pelas árvores, o dia todo sem dizer uma única palavra. Era necessário estar alerta, de certeza que alguém estaria à procura dos responsáveis do incêndio de ontem e não era só isso, levavam anos separados, não sabiam o que dizer. À medida que avançavam notaram como as arvores se curvavam numa direcção, norte, e o vento começou a afazer-se sentir mais forte e frio. Antes de chegarem à fronteira, param na aldeia mais próxima, seria necessário comprar roupas mais discretas, recarregar as armas e comer algo mais decente do que peixe assado. Ficou combinado que ficariam lá até a madrugada.

**Nota do autor**

Olá, Naruto fans, quase uma semana depois e já lhes trago mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e trazido mais animo e curiosidade para continuarem a ler. Queria falar de algumas mudanças que fiz em relação à história original, sabem, acho uma estupidez Sasuke querer vingar-se em toda aldeia por isso, nesta história, ele só quer vingar-se dos velhos conselheiros da aldeia, acho que faz mais sentido, afinal eles é quem tem culpa de tudo. Depois temos esperança para o Naruto de ver a mãe, sempre tive curiosidade em relação a Kushina e o que lhe aconteceu, por isso inventei uma forma de a trazer à história, também vou falar mais adiante, de quem cuidou do naruto em bebe, não acham estranho ele viver sozinho já aos doze anos? E Sasuke, também vive assim como ele? Não existem orfanatos? Agora Sakura, talvez achem dramático, ela também perder a família, mas achei necessário pois mais para a frente, tinha que ter uma explicação para ela estar sozinha e ninguém a ter ajudado no que lhe aconteceu. Agora agradeço ao autor do meu primeiro review, tão curtinho, mas tão animador, obrigado também a quem agregou aos favoritos, 1000x obrigado a todos. Ups, já falei muito não foi? Bem, agora só spoilers.

Spoilers

Equipados e prontos para encontrarem a aldeia dos Redemoihos encontram-se com alguns problemas no caminhos, contudo nenhum tão difícil como entrar na aldeia. Tudo esta nas mãos de Naruto, será ele capaz de ser chave para entrar?

Não desistam das minhas histórias!!


	3. Chapter 3

3-Roupas novas e chegada à aldeia dos Redemoinhos

Sakura sabia os lugares todos, como ela tinha dado a entender antes. Localizou rapidamente a loja de armas e fui pelo beco mais obscuro e despercebido à loja de roupas especializada para ninjas. No meio dos mais diversos fatos, Sasuke e Sakura escolheram o mesmo modelo, um sobretudo preto, de mangas cumpridas, corte simples, de barrete e impermeável. Perfeito para passar despercebido nos bosques, sombras ou cantos obscuros e quente e confortável o suficiente para o clima ventoso, molhado e frio do pais dos Redemoinhos.

- Sakura-chan, este é perfeito não é?

Ambos olharam para o Naruto, este experimentava um sobretudo de modelo parecido ao deles, até não era mau, se não fosse a cor. Laranja e preto, mas maioritariamente laranja. Sakura não respondeu de imediato, agarrou num casaco do mesmo tamanho e modelo de Sasuke, dá-o a Naruto ordenando:

- Leva este.

- Eh? Mas, Sakura-chan, eu prefiro este.

Sakura, que tinha avançado para a secção de calças, vira-se e diz:

- Achas mesmo que passaras despercebido vestido assim? Não sei como nunca fomos descobertos nas missões contigo a brilhar a laranja.

Naruto não disse nada, porém não conseguiu deixar de ficar um pouco triste, o laranja era sua cor preferida.

-Não te rias Sasuke – Continuo Sakura, ao ver um pequeno sorriso trocista nele – Essas calças é do pior que já vi ser vestido.

-"Que?!" – Pensou Sasuke chocado, com as palavras de Sakura, retorque – As calças estão no tom certo e mesmo assim, são praticamente tapadas pelo casaco.

- Sim, é verdade – Diz Sakura, aproximando-se – Mas são horríveis na mesma – Entrega-lhe um par de calças.

- HAHAHA! É verdade, são horríveis Sakura-chan – Ri Naruto completamente esquecido das palavras de há pouco – E então esse laço, pffft…

- Pois, não te esqueças de te livrares desse laço – Apontando um quarto próprio da loja para experimentar roupa – Veste-te.

Sasuke ainda olha-a de cima para baixo, não encontra nenhuma crítica, ela estava bem, o tom da roupa era suficientemente obscuro para passar despercebido, o vestido era bonito, ficava-lhe impecavelmente, pelo que, engole o seu orgulho e entra. De Naruto estava à espera dum comentário do género, mas de Sakura, a mesma Sakura que o considerava perfeito em beleza e personalidade, um semi-deus, nunca.

-" Pelo menos, a vi de volta" – Lembrando-se do sorriso que surgiu nela enquanto ela ouvia o Naruto gozar do laço. Sorri novamente, só que desta vez, era um sorriso doce, sincero.

Não ficaram à noite na aldeia, era muito arriscado, assim, voltaram acampar no bosque. Desta vez, a fogueira não estava acesa para não serem descobertos e dormiam mais juntos, pois o frio era de rachar e era necessário aquecerem para poderem dormir uma boa noite de sono.

Sasuke, não dormiu muito bem, sentia-se enclausurado, apertado, sentia que tinha os braços amarrados, dormentes e doridos, não os conseguia mover. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, entendeu porque. À direita, os raios do sol reflectiam-se nuns cabelos rosa, fazendo-os brilhar como nunca, estes espalhavam-se pelo braço de Sasuke, ela estava a utiliza-lo como almofada. Ele não se importou, ficou quieto a admira-la. Uma fria brisa passou por eles, fazendo que algumas madeixas rosa tapassem o rosto dela. Sasuke automaticamente, quis ir com o mão esquerda, destapar-lhe cara, mas não conseguiu. Estava também preso à esquerda, olha nessa direcção. Naruto dormia profundamente, agarrado ao braço de Sasuke como almofada e ursinho de pelúcia ao mesmo tempo e, ainda por cima, estava a babar-se. Sasuke fez o único que era capaz de fazer naquela posição: uma cabeçada com toda a força que possui-a.

- Porque sempre me acordas dessa maneira, estúpido Sasuke?! - Diz Naruto tocando na testa magoada cuidadosamente.

- A próxima vez que te aproximes assim de mim, mato-te. – Responde Sasuke.

- Não é de propósito! Como se alguém quisesse estar assim tão perto de ti…- Reparando na proximidade da Sakura – Sakura-chan também estava tão perto como eu.

Sakura que tinha acabado de acordar com o barulho dos rapazes, cora levemente perante o comentário de Naruto e levanta-se rapidamente.

- Não foi de propósito, tem a ver com as nossas naturezas, naturezas frias procuram naturezas quentes – Vendo que os rapazes não compreendiam o que queria dizer continua – Naruto e eu possuímos naturezas em tem domínio no frio, não sentes frio cada vez que fazes o razengan?

- Humm… Não sei, talvez.

- Sentes, seguro. Quanto a Sasuke, ele tem domínio nas duas naturezas quentes, fogo e luz. A noite estava gelada pelo que, inconscientemente, fomos nos aproximando da fonte de calor, Sasuke.

Nenhum diz nada, não sabiam disso.

-Venham - Diz ela.

Os rapazes aproximam-se dela, ela tira suas longas luvas e pousa as mãos nas testas deles.

- Idiotas – Comenta Sakura enquanto cura as cabeças ensanguentadas -Desviando o olhar e a cara ainda corada, acrescenta - Desculpa.

Sasuke não responde, simplesmente desvia também olhar.

De seguida à cura, comeram as sobras de ontem, para não perderem tempo a cozinhar nem a caçar e continuaram a viagem rapidamente.

À medida que se avançavam, o cheiro salgado do mar invadia o ar, estavam perto da costa, tão perto que podiam ouvir as ondas a bater nas rochas.

- Parem – Ordena ela, que estava na frente.

Detiveram-se perante um rio que ia desaguar longe no mar. Este era enorme e profundo, corria a uma velocidade impressionante. Era impensável atravessa-lo a pé ou num salto e muito menos a nado.

- Vamos atravessa-lo.

- Não, não somos capazes disso – Diz Sasuke – Demos a volta.

- Por onde? – Pergunta ironicamente Sakura – À Oeste, esta essa montanha, (aponta-a) repleta de armadilhas do tempo da terceira guerra ninja, à Sul esta o mar, não temos embarcação nem muito menos habilidade para atravessar os rochedos, Este rio corre o Norte e Este da aldeia e é a melhor maneira de entrar ali.

- Mas, Sakura-chan, também não podemos atravessar o rio assim, nem temos barco.

- Eu disse-te que eras a chave para entrar. Vês ali esse remoinho na corrente? – Aponta-o – Tens que controla-lo. Ele é que faz com que a corrente esteja assim, descontrolada.

- Como?! Eu não sou capaz, isso não é possível. – Rejeita Naruto.

- É possível, usa os mesmos métodos de criação do razengan, faz o girar o remoinho em direcção contrária, este perdera velocidade e poderemos atravessar.

- É demasiado arriscado – Interrompe Sasuke – Mesmo que consiga, não o conseguirá em tempo suficiente para passar o rio.

- És a nossa única hipótese - Agarra a mão de Naruto - Tu consegues.

Naruto, ainda estava duvidoso, porém não ia perder a possibilidade de ver mãe e também, não podia deixar de olhar expressão de confiança de Sakura e dizer-lhe não, pelo que não tem escolha:

-SIM!

Concentra-se no redemoinho, primeiro descobrir a direcção em que gira, esquerda, tentar medir a força e a velocidade, depois fazer com que o ar e o chakra fluam desçam, devagarinho, pelo centro do vórtice, agora, aumentar a velocidade da entrada da mistura e faze-la girar à direita.

Os outros dois mantiveram-se calados à medida que o rio acalmava, não parou totalmente claro, mas parecia suficiente seguro para atravessar.

Sakura avançou em direcção da água para testar, mas Sasuke deteve-a por um braço:

- Eu vou primeiro – Avança pela agua uns passos e afirma a seguir a ela – Vem.

Sakura, anda uns passos, mas olha para trás, Naruto continuava, quieto e concentrado na tarefa.

- Vem Naruto.

- Avança primeiro Sakura-chan. È mais seguro.

- Não, eu espero. Vem.

Naruto, vendo que os companheiros estavam parados no rio, decide avançar também. No entanto, desconcentrou-se e a corrente começou desestabilizar novamente, fazendo Sakura desequilibrar-se e cair no rio.

- Sakura!

-Sukura-chan!.

Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto avançavam em direcção a ela, que se segurava numa rocha.

- Naruto, o remoinho! – Grita Sasuke.

Naruto, detêm-se, o remoinho estava a ganhar força, Sasuke dava passos incertos e Sakura mal se aguentava agarrada. Tinha de agir, concentra-se, deixa fluir o chakra e acalma o turbilhão. A água estabiliza novamente, Sakura consegue manter-se à tona e Sasuke ajuda-a cuidadosamente a pôr-se de pé. Sakura tremia, mas fez sinal à Naruto para avançar à vez que fazia uma expressão como a dizer: "estou bem, foi só um susto". Aos poucos, Naruto foi-se aproximando deles, Sasuke avançava rapidamente ao lado dela, que ainda tremia para a sua irritação. Nenhum deles deu uma fala, era melhor, para que não houvesse perca de concentração. Finalmente chegaram à margem, Sakura senta-se, num pedregulho, torcendo as roupas e o cabelo de forma a sair a água. Sasuke tira a sua capa e coloca-a nos ombros dela.

- Não é preciso.

- Fica com ela – Corta Sasuke – Eu sou quente, não a necessito.

Sakura sorri suavemente e diz:

- Obrigado – Ajeitando melhor a capa.

Sasuke não responde.

- Sakura-chan – Diz Naruto que tinha acabado de chegar – Estas bem? Desculpa…

Sakura anui com a cabeça e acrescenta:

- Não fui a tua culpa, devi ter continuado. Pensei que se ficasses para trás, fosse pior para ti em manter a concentração e avançar sobre o rio. Desculpa.

- Não Sakura-chan! Obrigado por esperares.

- De nada – Sakura levanta-se – Continuemos.

- Sim – Respondem os outros dois.

O som das ondas tinha ficado para trás, contudo a maresia persistia todavia enquanto seguiam no bosque. Não encontraram percalços, ao não ser uma aranha gigante, que trataram facilmente com umas kunais e vento forte que os impedia saltar nas arvores. Por fim, Sakura detêm-se:

- Chegamos.

Olham, um muro de pedra, meio destruído erguia-se à sua frente. Mais à esquerda, estava um portão aberto, sem guardas, com um letreiro torto a disser: '_**Uzugakure no Sato' – **_Vila Oculta do Redemoinho.

Nota de autor

Falando do tema que vi num review, Universos alternativos, não tenho nada contra, mas nunca os leio. Quando me fascino de um manga, um livro ou mesmo uma história curta, não é só as personagens e o trama também o ambiente me cativa. Naruto sem as florestas, sem os jutsus, sem as kunais, sem n de coisas que cria esse ambiente espectacular e único não é a mesma coisa. Uma vez tentei, mas não gostei lá muito, salvo os de comédia e se forem curtos, por isso tentei escrever este fic, seguindo o ambiente da serie. Ah! Falando noutro review, fico contente que tenhas gostado a introdução de Kushina, porque sou fã dela mesmo que só tenha aparecido meia dúzia de vinhetas. Acabando, queria vós dizer que tinha de arranjar forma de Sasuke despir essas calças horríveis, para não falar do laço. Nunca fiquei tão desiludida como quando o vi pela primeira vez depois dos 3 anos, estava feio, o penteado estava esquisito, aquela camisa aberta e as calças eram de mau gosto, mas a gota de água era esse laço. Actualmente, penso que veste pelo menos uma camisa decente e o corte de cabelo esta melhor, contudo prefiro o Sasuke de 12 anos, era tão bonito!

Como sempre, não podia deixar de agradecer, quem fez reviews e esteja a seguir este ff, um grande obrigado a todos. ^_^ (falei muito outra vez, não foi? Desculpem…)

Spoiler

O trio separa-se, Sakura segue por sua conta à procura do seu contacto e os rapazes procuram a casa Uzumaki. Lá são recebidos de forma pouco habitual, mas também quem os manda entrarem como ladrões? Felizmente parece que alguém os conhece, mas quem é ela? Continuem a ler se quiserem saber.


	4. Chapter 4

4- Casa

- Temos de agir cuidadosamente, esta aldeia deve ter alto nível de segurança.

- Nem por isso – nega Sakura – Esta aldeia não tem importância para nenhum país, os melhores ninjas foram eliminados, os tesouros roubados, só tem velhos e alguns jovens que sobreviveram durante a guerra. Para que defender ruínas? Podemos entrar à vontade, mas de forma discreta, claro.

- Sakura-chan tu sabes onde ela esta?

-Não. Têm de descobrir isso por vossa conta.

- Que queres dizer? Vais-te embora?

- Sim. Tenho de falar com alguém. Depois eu vos encontro e continuamos a missão.

- Quem é esse?

- Uma fonte, ele me dirá a localização de Danzou.

- Eu quero ir.

- Não. Ele só fala comigo, eu depois informo-te – Sakura salta para cima do muro – Adeus.

E desaparece para o outro lado, sem dar hipótese a Sasuke a segui-la, ficando este irritado.

- Despacha-te Sasuke – Naruto já estava impaciente, na entrada.

Entram, por dentro aldeia tinha muito melhor aspecto. Os prédios eram recentes, se bem que se pudesse ver um que outro antigo, as ruas eram largas, lojas e restaurantes aqui e ali, até diriam semelhante à Konoha, se não fosse o silêncio. Se não fosse o vento, parecia não haver vida ali, tudo era calmo e estranhamente silencioso. Andaram um pouco, viram alguém finalmente, idosos de olhares desconfiados a jogar xadrez, outro a tratar do jardim, apenas viram um jovem, que parecia trabalhar numa loja de flores.

Apesar de tudo, foi fácil descobrir onde vivia o clan Uzumaki, parece que o clan era dos mais famosos da aldeia pelo que eles foram perguntando a um e outro e rapidamente chegaram à casa principal do clan. A casa, aliás mansão, era de um modelo antigo, mas forte, via-se de longe que era uma casa fina, tinha as paredes caiadas à branco na metade superior e cinza na inferior estavam bem conservadas e o mesmo podemos dizer das janelas, do telhado cinzento obscuro e ao muro de pedra que rodeava um extenso jardim e a casa.

Naruto, enquanto se dirigiam para aqui, tinha pedido ao Sasuke que entrassem sorrateiramente à casa, queria investigar primeiro que tipo de pessoas era o seu clan e, especialmente, ver uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos. Sasuke concordou e assim fizeram.

Entraram, não há nada mais simples para um ninja, que saltar um muro e caminhar pelo telhado silenciosamente e espiar pelas janelas. Na primeira janela não viram ninguém e nada de particular, era um quarto provavelmente de convidados pois não possuía qualquer objecto pessoal e tudo encontrava-se perfeitamente arrumado e também foi assim nas duas seguintes. Na quarta, apesar de não estar alguém, era habitada: livros na secretária, canetas bem como um estojos de kunais ou ainda pela existência de uma prateleira, carregada de livros onde havia apenas espaço para uma moldura duma fotografia de duas crianças na qual uma Naruto podia distinguir longos cabelos vermelhos. Não tinha pensado entrar na casa, somente espreitar, mas aquela foto… só podia ser ela, tinha que na ver melhor. Já tinha um pé dentro da habitação quando é puxado pelo casaco para voltar atrás.

- Mas o qu- - Começou a dizer Naruto, mas o roçar de uma kunai no nariz silencia-o.

Olha para trás de si, fora Sasuke quem o puxara e salvara, este tinha o sharingan activado a olhar para baixo, no jardim, segui-lhe o olhar e viu um velho calvo, tradicionalmente vestido, num tom cinza obscuro, empunhava duas kunais.

- Nunca vi ladrões mais estúpidos, roubar a maior casa da aldeia ainda com o sol a brilhar – Diz o velho enquanto salta até estar à frente deles.

- Não viemos roubar, nem temos intenção de atacar – Diz Naruto enquanto mostra as mãos vazias.

- Sim, claro, isso dizem todos. – Diz o velho dirigindo-se a eles numa corrida.

Ataca o Naruto com golpes sucessivos com a kunai, todos falham. Naruto não possuía a técnica do idoso, porém era muito mais rápido e ágil. O Sasuke, entretanto, aproveita a distracção do velho e hipnotiza-o com o sharingan, este cai de joelhos, enquanto tapa os olhos.

- Malditos Uchiha, o que fazem aqui estrangeiros? Como entraram?

- Deixem-no em paz!

Não tinha reparado nas várias pessoas que tinham chegado e que agora saltavam para o telhado para os rodearem, todos possuíam roupas semelhantes ao velhote.

- Não viemos para lutar – Tenta acalmar o Naruto e acrescenta - Nem roubar.

- A serio? Na vossa aldeia é costume os estranhos entrarem pelas janelas? – Guinchou uma rapariga.

- Não… mas nós…

- Idiota, eles não te ouvem. Temos de fugir Recomenda Sasuke.

- Não! Eu tenho- - Novamente foi interrompido por uma kunai que vinha direita ao coração, afasta-se – Diabos!

Por cima, no ar, um jovem formulava os selos para realizar o seu ataque, contudo quando estava prestes ao fazer deteve-se.

Em frente dos dois rapazes tinha-se interposto uma mulher de cabelo liso e castanho cortado pelos ombros, vestia também roupas tradicionais mas num modelo mais bonito e elegante apesar de ser da mesma cor que os restantes.

- Parem todos, eles são bem-vindos aqui. Eu conheço-os.

Naruto e Sasuke olharam-se um para o outro, as suas caretas mostravam que não a conheciam de lado nenhum.

- Mas, menina Kyoko, eles estavam a entrar de forma pouco ortodoxa.

- Menina, tem a certeza? – Perguntou o calvo do inicio.

- Por favor, voltem aos seus postos. Eles são da minha confiança – Afirmou Kyoko retirando qualquer duvida que existisse.

- Sim, menina – Responderam todos numa só voz, fizeram uma pequena vénia e afastaram-se.

A rapariga vira-se para eles, com um sorriso tímido e olhos verdes brilhantes.

- Finalmente chegaram – Diz enquanto abraça um espantado Naruto – Já tinha perdido a esperança de vos ver. Onde é que ela esta? Seguro passou pelo "Ramparaíso" primeiro, não é?

- Ehh, desculpe mas…

- Vou avisar a avó que vocês chegaram – Afasta-se do Naruto – Por favor, entrem e esperem na sala ali (aponta com o dedo uma entrada em baixo). Desta vez usem as portas!

E desaparece por uma porta. Os camaradas ficam sós no telhado, desconcertados. Naruto estava confuso, não conhecia aquela mulher, deveriam confiar nela? Afinal eles eram estrangeiros e se fosse uma armadilha? Olhou para o Sasuke, este faz um leve movimento com a cabeça em direcção à porta.

- Vamos, não me parece que te queira matar depois desse abraço.

Naruto, sorriu as dúvidas dissiparam-se.

- Sim, é verdade.

Abriram a porta assinalada e entraram. Ali dentro puderam constatar uma sala simples, contudo ao mesmo tempo pormenorizada: cortinas brancas mas bordados bonitos; mesa simples e quadrada de boa madeira, com uma pequena toalha bordada; prateleira com porcelanas japonesas e estrangeiras que aparentavam ser das mais delicadas que podiam existir. Tudo estava completamente arrumado e impecavelmente limpo. Mas nada disso lhes chamou a atenção se não o longo cabelo vermelho. Pertencia ao que parecia a uma jovem deitada no chão, mas não poderiam asegurar se era realmente jovem, já que ela estava virada para o lado contrário a eles. Não se mexeu nem fez qualquer som quando entraram.

*** Equipa kakashi *** **Original** * **De Volta ***

Entretanto Sakura andava pensativa pela aldeia, irritada consigo própria, como fora capaz de se desviar dos seus objectivos iniciais? Não devia ter esperado por Naruto, a sua porpria vida era a prioridade, devia ter seguido em segurança e esquecer-se dele. Ele não era a sua prioridade, nem Sasuke…Não podia permitir novas falhas como essa, tinha fazer os sacrifícios necessários para o seu bem. Detêm-se tinha chegado onde queria. Entra numa casa praticamente em ruínas, o cheiro a repugnava, o tecto pingava e luz era escassa. Era um ambiente hostil, deu meia volta, ninguém podia viver nessas condições, mas estava errada. À sua frente estava, um jovem pouco mais velho que ela, tinha o cabelo castanho emaranhado, os ossos salientes, os olhos verdes tinham olheiras e ainda possuía diversas cicatrizes por todo corpo.

- Sei para que viestes.

- Óptimo, assim não perdemos tempo. Onde ele esta?

- Não sei. Danzou não comentou nada sobre ele. Eu avisei-te que ele nunca seria teu, é melhor desistires.

- Cala-te! Quando estavas presos dizias o mesmo. Eu consegui salvar-te, também o salvarei a ele.

- O meu caso é muito diferente, tu o sabes. Eu era apenas um boneco para testar, ele é muito mais que isso.

Sakura não comenta, assim ele prossegue.

- Sei onde Danzou se dirige. Se bem que não devia de te dizer, estaria a dirigir-te para a tumba – Vê a expressão furiosa dela e acrescenta – Mas sei que se não for eu, será outro. Ele esta em Numa no Kuni, parece que vai ficar lá uma temporada, tens tempo para chegares lá.

- Foste procurado?

-Heh…Nem se lembraram de mim. Já me roubaram tudo o que podiam. Consegui infiltrar-me facilmente onde estavam e ouvir tudo, mas não consegui mais. Se ao menos tivesse o meu poder, ter-lhe-ia posto um fim a esse desgraçado.

- Esquece-o – Surge na sua mente Sasuke - A vingança não leva a nada, só a mais perdas.

- E tu? Também não é isso que procuras?

- Não, eu só a quero de volta. Além do mais, Danzou tem um inimigo muito mais poderoso que eu, ele o fará pagar por tudo o mal que fez. A sua morte tem hora marcada.

- Hey, que tal se me convidas um ramen ou algo? Ainda não consegui comer nada decente.

Sakura não desejava companhia, porém necessitava saber pormenores.

- Vamos – Dirige-se para a saída.

- Eu sabia que podia contar contigo – Sorri ele e segue-a.


	5. Chapter 5

**A história de Kushina.**

- Não achas isto tudo muito estranho? - murmura Naruto a ao companheiro - Manda-nos entrar aqui, para nos ignorarem?

- Ela não nos esta ignorando– Diz Sasuke– Apenas dorme.

Era verdade, reparou como respiração da jovem era constante. Seria ela a sua mãe? Não pensou muito mais nisso, uns passos apressados aproximam-se, de repente param e a porta é aberta, a mulher que confiava neles tinha surgido.

- A avó quer ver-te Naruto (os rapazes surpreendem-se, afinal ela conhecia-os, pelo menos ao Naruto). Tu também podes vir – Fazendo sinal à Sasuke.

Saíram da habitação silenciosamente, Naruto não fez tensões de falar com a jovem adormecida, as suas mãos e o seu tamanho mostravam jovialidade e uma pele leitosa limpa, mostrando a pouca probabilidade de ter participado numa guerra qualquer.

- "Talvez uma prima" – Pensou Naruto, enquanto seguia a mulher pelos corredores, logo pela escada. Detêm-se no quarto ao fundo.

- Vamos entrar avó – A mulher abre a porta, com as mãos faz sinal – Entrem.

E entraram. Era uma grande habitação, bastante iluminada pelo sol, que dentro de pouco começaria a esconder-se nas montanhas. Corria uma brisa fresca, que movia levemente os longos cabelos espalhados nas costas curva de uma idosa, que diz-lhes:

- Sentem-se.

Sentaram-se, o Naruto mesmo em frente da idosa, a neta ao lado dele e Sasuke no fundo, sabia que era um momento que necessitava privacidade. Os olhos verdes pareciam serem o único que mostravam vivacidade à velhota, de expressão seria, analisa o jovem à sua frente de alto a baixo.

- Acho que estas enganada Kyoko – Finalmente diz a idosa – Este rapaz não me diz nada.

- Não avó, ele como a Kushina. Reparava bem nos traços. O cabelo dele engananos a primeira vista, é semelhante ao Minato. Tenho a certeza que é ele. Eu-

- Basta! – Corta Naruto já irritado, levanta-se e assinala Kyoko – Não sei de onde me conhece, nem me interessa. Eu não vi falar com uma velhota, nem muito menos para ser atacado ignorado por todos aqui. Eu vou-me embora.

Já tinha aberto a porta para sair, quando ouve umas gargalhadas atrás de si

- Haha! – Ri a velhota, a fúria de Naruto, transforma-se em incredulidade - Parece que afinal é como ela.

- Sim – Concorda com um grande sorriso Kyoko – È igual à mãe.

- Vocês conhecem-na? – Senta-se novamente.

- Claro, eu sou prima dela. Ela nunca vós falou da família? – Pergunta confusa Kyoko.

Silêncio. Naruto não sabia o que responder, confundido.

- Parece que a história não é tal como pensávamos Kyoko – Diz a anciã, ao ver o estado de confusão de Naruto – Kushina não esta contigo, pois não?

Naruto move a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Eu vim aqui pensando que ela estava aqui…

- Não, não esta. A última vez que a vi fui quando ela saiu para salvar-te.

Os olhos de Naruto abriram-se chocados.

- Salvar-me?

A senhora acena afirmativamente.

- Kyoko, por favor pede para tratarem do jantar e dos quartos.

- Sim – Diz Kyoko enquanto se levanta desanimadamente.

Estava feliz por ter conhecido o filho de Kushina, mas a sua prima e grande companheira e amiga não estava com ele. Sentia que as esperanças de a volver a ver tinham morrido novamente.

- É uma longa história – Continua a velhota, logo após a neta sair – Estas pronto para a ouvir.

- Sim! – Responde Naruto muito direito e serio.

- Heh… Tal como a mãe - Sorriu a idosa – Bem, a tua mãe era filha do meu filho mais velho, Yan, o teu avô. Yan tinha mais 3 filhos, todos rapazes e muito mais velhos que Kushina e como a mãe, Suu, morrera no parto, ela foi criada no meio de homens, tornando-se inevitável que se transformar-se numa maria-rapaz, mas mesmo assim, não havia quem desgostasse dela. Honesta, amiga, leal, brincalhona, torpe e tantas outras coisas, ela iluminava vida da família como o sol num dia de chuva. Mas, então, começou a guerra. Partiu o pai, pouco depois os irmãos e, no fim, apareceram quatro corpos mutilados, destruídos pela maldita guerra. Na altura, Kushina e Kyoko foram deixadas ao meu cuidado. Tentei afasta-las do campo de batalha, porém tornou-se impossível. A guerra chegou à aldeia e elas, órfãs, sós e cheias de sede de vingança e luta, uniram-se com mais uns outros e combateram. Demorou muito, mas por fim a guerra acabou e elas voltaram.

Elas estavam bem, mas mudadas. A inocência com a qual partiram nunca mais voltaria e não só isso. Kushina partira adolescente e voltará numa mulher. Algo nos seus olhos era diferente, um brilho, que eu via cada vez que ela se penteava, se maquilhava, se vestia mais feminina quando saia de casa. Não percebi no inicio, mas lembrei-me de mim própria, quando era jovem e namorava com Yoko e entendi. Por isso, quando ela me pediu para deixar partir, eu deixei. Nunca tive noticias dela, sabes como a aldeia era secreta não era possível mandar mensagens. No entanto, notícias de Konoha chegaram, o ataque da Kyuuki, a morte do Hokage e comecei a temer por ela. Os meus receios confirmaram-se quando voltou.

Era um dia de sol, quente e seco de verão, vi-a pela janela. Oh! Ainda me lembro! Levava anos sem correr dessa forma. Mas quando a vi, percebi que ela era uma sombra da Kushina que deixara a aldeia. Magra, débil, cinzenta e sem aquela luz que iluminava a cara dos irmãos por mais duro que tivesse sido o treino. Contudo pude ver um vislumbre desse brilho, quando sorrindo, apresentou-me um pequeno bebé que trazia nos braços.

A senhora para a narrativa ao ver o estado de desordem que se apresentava na expressão de Naruto.

- Eu já estive-

- Não – Corta a idosa.

- Não entendo, se não sou eu, então… Kushina não é minha mãe?

A velhota suspira.

- já não te disse que eras como ela?

- Mas…

- Estou a ver que nem sequer sobre ela te falaram em Konoha. Estúpida gente… Continuando, quando Kushina mostrou-me aquele bebé não tive dúvidas que era o meu bisneto, ou melhor bisneta – Sorrindo no final.

- EEEHH! Mas eu sou um rapaz!

A velhota pega no cajado e dá golpe no rapaz.

- Já te disse que não eras tu.

- Ai…- Geme Naruto, esfregando o golpe.

- "Idiota" – Pensou Sasuke no fundo.

- Precipitado, como a mãe. Deixa-me acabar que já entendes.

- Sim – Responde ainda dorido.

- Sabes como soube que era minha bisneta? Foi fácil, grandes e brilhantes olhos, cabelo vermelho, pele clara levemente rosada nas bochechas, para não falar nos pequenos traços que fui descobrindo. Era preciosa, Kushina devia estar feliz por ser mãe de um bebé adorável como esse, mas não estava. Quando reparei que vinha só, sem marido, suspeitei que algo estava mal, é então quando ela me conta a sua história, e entendi quão mal era a situação.

Ela contou-me que fora feliz em Konoha, com o marido perfeito, até a gravidez fora das etapas mais felizes da vida, contudo a alegria suprema só foi alcançada com o nascimento. Ao ver os seus pequenos bebés (bebés?- Pensa Naruto e Sasuke) nos braços, pensou que nada podia correr mal, nada destruiria essa felicidade que sentia, que enganada estava. Nesse mesmo dia, houve um ataque, Kyuubi ameaçava destruir aldeia e era necessário fazer sacrifícios. Ela chorou e rogou ao marido que não sacrifica-se nenhum dos filhos, mas, no fundo, sabia que não havia outra saída. Era preciso um recém-nascido e como hokage, era o dever dele fazer os maiores sacrifícios para o bem da aldeia. Assim, levou-te e aprisionou a Kyuubi em ti.

Naruto, nesse instante, não pode deixar de tocar na barriga, onde, como uma tatuagem, estava o selo que aprisionava a raposa. O demónio que destruiu a sua vida e a da família.

- Depois do aprisionamento do demónio, Kushina foi informada da morte do marido e do teu.

-"Então era verdade…"

- Os conselheiros falaram pessoalmente com ela, confirmaram a tua morte, as razões que davam é que eras um bebé prematuro, fraco, que não aguentaste o poder da raposa, porém Kushina não acreditou. O marido prometeu que o filho sobreviveria, que seria tratado como um herói, ela tinha plena confiança na sua palavra, nunca lhe mentiria afirmou-me.

Como tal, ela investigou e encontrou pistas do teu paradeiro, porém ela não estava só, tinha uma filha, não podia deixar que se magoasse e como era estrangeira, não tinha ninguém na aldeia a quem pudesse confiar a segurança da pequena. Por isso voltou à casa. Pediu-me que tomasse conta da filha enquanto buscava o filho perdido. Ela tinha que ter a certeza que mesmo que morresse na tentativa de te salvar, pelo menos a filha ficaria em boas mãos. No dia seguinte partiu. Nunca mais a vi.

- Então ela nunca desistiu de mim – Diz Naruto limpando as lágrimas da cara, sorrindo acrescenta – E tenho uma irmã, uma irmã gémea.

- Sim – Confirma-lhe a velhota com olhos lacrimosos e sorriso nos lábios.

A porta abre-se e surge Kyoko que diz:

- O jantar esta servido, avó – Repara nos olhos húmidos dos familiares – Vejo que contou-lhe toda a historia.

-Era hora de ele saber toda a verdade – Diz enquanto se levanta lentamente, com a ajuda do bordão – Agora vamos jantar e depois contas-me a tua história, sim?

- Sim…mas gostaria de vê-lha, a minha irmã.

- Oh! Claro! Mas já não a vistes?

- Hem?

- Julgava que ela estava dormir na sala quando vos chamei.

- O quê? Era ela?

Naruto num ápice levanta-se e corre até a sala onde há pouco tinha visto a irmã. Abre a porta, e… leiam o próximo capítulo para saberem! E também o meu one-shot "**O Final SasuSaku"**

**Nota de autor**

Olá Naru-fans! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Fui demorado a aparecer e é longo, mas creio que ficou bem explicado a história de Kushina, talvez demasiado dramática, mas que posso disser, sou uma drama queen. Não apareceu Sakura, estou irritada com ela, depois do cap.487 (mais pormenores sobre o assunto leiam o meu one-shot "O Final SasuSaku"), mas no próximo ela surge. O próximo capítulo provavelmente vai demorar, tenho estado ocupada com uns estúpidos relatórios escolares. OH! Como odeio fazer relatórios! TT_TT*

Mais uma vez agradeço a quem continua a ler este ffs e principalmente a quem faz reviews (um especial obrigado à Samy Winkot).

**Spoilers:**

Encontro de irmãos, Sakura aparece com novas informações e…hum…não me estou a lembrar de mais nada. Leiam para saberem.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ninguém, nem sinal dela, apenas estava servido o jantar. Por trás de si surge Kyoko, Sasuke e a bisavó.

- Ela saiu – Informa a prima – Desculpa, com a emoção de ver Kushina nem me lembrei que vocês eram irmãos...

- Ela não vem jantar? – Pergunta Naruto.

- Já jantou… E só volta à noite.

- Não te preocupares com ela, Naruto. Ela não se perde– Diz a idosa, passando por todos e sentando-se na mesa - Começa a servir-te.

- É o melhor, entrem – Diz Kyoko, vendo a cara de desilusão de Naruto, contínua - Não te preocupes, ela faz muito isso. Ela depois volta.

- Sim… - responde desanimado.

Os rapazes entram e serviram-se duma refeição de reis. O cozinheiro tinha-se esmerado, os pratos eram do melhor e do mais requintado e tudo estava tão bem apresentado que restaurante nenhum faria melhor. Por isso, durante a ceia, o tema da irmã só surgiu quando tinham o estômago repleto.

- Porque ela tinha a cara tapada? Parecia uma morta… - Comenta Naruto lembrando-se do caso.

- Morta? AH, sim! Já sei! Ela faz isso para a luz não a incomodar e dormir melhor.

-Humm… E como se chama?

- Como a tua avó, Suu.

- Suu…- Repete Naruto.

- Vocês parecem cansados e já é tarde – Interrompe a idosa – Amanhã há tempo para falar de tudo.

Nenhum respondeu, a cara de Naruto dizia tudo.

- Será melhor que ela te veja com melhor cara amanhã do que o ar fatigado que tens, não achas? – Pergunta Kyoko tentando convencer o primo.

- Huh-huh – Concorda o rapaz, derrotado.

- Preparei quartos separados, mas não sei se vocês preferem juntos…

- Juntos? – Perguntam-se ambos, mas só Naruto o expressa em voz alta, não entendiam o verdadeiro significado da palavra. A idosa também reage, engasga-se com o chá estava a tomar, não estava a espera que o seu bisneto, fosse para esses lados.

- Bem, a nossa aldeia pode não estar actualizada, mas estamos a par de uma modernices… - Esclarece melhor Kyoko.

"Modernices" repete para si, Sasuke tão vermelho como a sua comida preferida. Naruto levanta-se num pulo, com uma expressão semelhante ao companheiro.

- Nem pensar! Esta história é anti-sasunaru, somos amigos, só AMIGOS!

- Actualmente nem isso – corrobora Sasuke.

- Ok, ok… Só estava a tentar acompanhar os tempos modernos. – Desculpa-se a prima.

Antes que houvesse continuação desta discussão, foram interrompidos por a entrada de uma criada, uma das que os atacou quando tentaram bisbilhotar anteriormente.

- Menina, os quartos estão preparados.

- Oh! Obrigada. Por favor podes levar os jovens às habitações?

- Com certeza menina – responde a criada, fazendo uma leve vénia e dirigindo-se aos rapazes, continua – Por favor sigam-me.

Eles levantam-se e dirigem-se a saída.

- Naruto… - Diz a idosa, mesmo antes de ele sair, ele olha-a pelo canto do olho – Bem-vindo a casa.

Naruto sorri.

- Obrigado – Diz ao sair.

A bisavó corresponde-lhe com um sorriso igual, afinal Naruto é filho De kushina, a única neta que herdara os seus traços e personalidade. E apesar de Suu parecer uma kushina jovem e a sua própria imagem na juventude, nunca sentira com ela o que acabará de sentir com Naruto. Suu é tão diferente, única no mundo. Aliás, no seu mundo, pensou a idosa.

Suspira. Estava feliz, mas… aquele pressentimento que algo não vai correr bem não a deixava em paz. Olha pela janela, o céu mantinha uma tonalidade cinzenta, o vento abanava as árvores com força, uivando feroz. Aconchegou-se no xaile, o pressentimento continuava a persistir.

Sakura estava a jantar num dos poucos restaurantes que existiam na aldeia. Comia devagar, atenta às palavras do seu acompanhante:

- Oh! Nunca pensei que realmente conseguisses entrar na aldeia – diz Gon, a seguir cala-se à espera do comentário dela, porém ela continua a comer – Vejo que mudastes, se bem que ver não é a palavra certa – diz tocando os óculos obscuros - A rapariguinha assustadiça decididamente desapareceu.

- Isso até parece cómico vindo de ti, que nem sequer queria fugir.

Gon pôs-se sério e rangeu os dentes. Ele é desse tipo de pessoas que só gosta de mostrar os defeitos dos outros, nunca os seus. Toma um gole de sake enquanto ela acaba de se servir da refeição. O ardor da bebida suprimiu a raiva, volta a sorrir. Tinha de a suportar, ela salvara-o do inferno que vivera e não só isso. Mesmo na altura em que era uma rapariguinha assustadiça, ela tinha um poder em si, que levo-o não só a confiar, também a temer. E agora, sentia a sua presença mais poderosa e ameaçadora. O melhor é despachar o assunto, pensou.

- Fiz o prometido, vigiei Danzou. O idiota nem guardas tinha, tão confiante que estava, ou tal vês desconfiado.

- Esse animal nem na sua sombra confia. Certamente não queria ninguém a par dos seus planos.

- Talves… - reflecte Gon brevemente – Continuando, ele reuniu-se aqui mesmo, com um casal. Julgo que espias às suas ordens. Eles entregaram-lhe um envelope selado, por isso não sei pormenores, mas ouvi-os falar dum encontro com o nosso velho amigo, Orochimaru. Parece que planeia fazer a troca.

Sakura pôs-se tensa apenas por um segundo, proibira-se mostrar qualquer sentimento, de voltar a mostrar fraqueza. Friamente, diz:

- Continua.

- Danzou quer algo do Orochimaru, não sei o quê, mas fará o que for preciso para o obter. E depois… Tu já sabes, ele fará como já fez antes. E apagara todas as provas que o incriminem.

As palavras dele atravessaram-lhe a alma, tal como mil espadas atravessariam o seu corpo. Controlou-se para não o mostrar.

- Eu sei.

Gon levanta-se, aproxima os lábios no ouvido direito dela e num sussurro acrescenta:

- Dirige-se para a aldeia da roca e julgo que aquilo que procuras esta lá – Afasta-se dela e com a voz normal finaliza – A minha divida esta paga. Agora, esquece que eu existo.

E sai do restaurante sem olhar para trás.

Sasuke esta a espera do momento certo, um canto mais obscuro, um caminho solitário, um beco sem saída, o que não demorou a acontecer nesta aldeia fantasma. Atirou-lhe umas kunais, mas o adversário já estava preparado, pois defendeu-se facilmente.  
- Tens de fazer melhor que isto para me venceres - Diz Gon ao esquivar-se do punho de Sasuke e contra-ataca por sua vez com um pontapé.

Sasuke salta para trás quando Gon faz a investida. Já esta farto de perder tempo, chegara praticamente no final de reunião de Sakura e este homem, não conseguiu ouvir nada e ainda por cima não gostou do que viu: O homem a aproximar-se da Sakura, demasiado perto, e a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido. Agora, quer sacar informações do espião de Sakura, não estava a espera de ter sido detectado pelo inimigo, mas o foi e agora preparava-se para utilizar o poder dos seus olhos para acabar com o combate. Activou-os, nada, o homem continuava na defensiva sem se submeter ao genjutsu.

- É só isto que tens a dar? – Grita Gon, movimentando-se em direcção de Sasuke, com o punho levantado.

Sasuke esta em choque, nem reage a proximidade do adversário. Como era possível que o sharigan não funcionasse? Um soco na face o acorda dos pensamentos. Ia levar outro soco, ao qual já estava defendendo-se, se não fosse pela kunai que passou rente a face de Sasuke e que certamente se teria enterrado no peito de seu adversário em vez na parede do fundo, se este não se estivesse esquivado. Os homens olharam para trás, de onde surgiu a kunai, a silhueta feminina de Sakura aproximava-se deles.

- Confias demasiado nos teus olhos Sasuke.

Sasuke não responde, mas Gon estava surpreendido, pergunta incrédulo:

- Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?

- Sim – confirma Sakura.

Sasuke estava acostumado a ser reconhecido por onde quer que fosse, a sua reputação como único herdeiro do clan Uchiha e traidor de Orochimaru é conhecida e temida por todos, pelo menos até hoje, visto que o homem em vez de fugir ou tentar atacar Sasuke como a maioria fazia, ria. No entanto ria amargamente, umas gargalhadas mais de dor do que humor.

- Oh! Que ironia – diz o homem enquanto ria desalmadamente – Ser atacado o Sharigan!

Sasuke franze o sobrolho, não ia tolerar mais isto, ele ilumina-se com chakra eléctrico ao sua volta, pronto atacar.

- Não o faças – diz Sakura, ele olha para ela irritado, tentando compreender a reacção dela, mas ela mantém-se estóica, não ataca, mas o chidori ainda continua a surgir dele.

No entanto, o homem já tinha parado de rir e estava mais calmo.

- Hey, não precisas de me matar – Diz Gon ao ouvir o Chidori – É que simplesmente não consigo deixar de rir da ironia de ser atacado com a minha minha própria especialidade.

Sasuke surpreende-se por segundos, o chidori aumenta de intensidade, por sua vez Sakura irrita-se. Todos morreram essa noite. Todos. O homem mentia descaradamente e ia pagar por isso.

- Não acreditas, hem? – Gon conseguia sentir a energia que emanava de Sasuke e ouvia o som similar das aves mais forte – Realmente és inocente – um sorriso cruel desenha-se de canto a canto do rosto – Alguns como eu também sobreviveram, não porque conseguiram fugir ou vencer o oponente, apenas foram encarcerados para serem alvos de experiências. A tua amiga não te contou nada?

Pelo canto do olho, Sasuke a vê furiosamente, desta vez ela mostrava um olhar que matava Gon se pudesse. Se fosse mentira, ela já o tinha negado, pensou. Ele volta a sua atenção novamente no homem à sua frente, mesmo assim, se ele pertence-se ao seu clan, não explicava porque não tinha sido afectado pelo Mangekyou Sharingan. Afinal, este ataque facilmente venceria qualquer sharigan mais simples.

- Continua – Diz Sasuke a espera de ter todas as respostas.

- Enquanto tu eras servido como um rei, Orochimaru fez em mim e em outros experiências, que nem em teus piores pesadelos sentirias. Mas o pior nem é isso, apesar de estar aqui, longe do laboratório… – Num movimento rápido tira os óculos, estes embatem na parede despedaçando-se pelo chão – Continuo prisioneiro! – Abre as pálpebras, elas apenas escondem dois buracos e nada mais – Continuo na mesma cela obscura e só, pois até isso me tiraram – Bate com a mão no peito com força – Nem sequer os deveres de um homem consigo fazer! Eles tiraram-me os olhos, a minha família e a família que algum dia haveria de ter! Esse maldito certificou-se que não existiria mais Uchihas neste mundo.

Um choque percorreu o corpo de Sasuke mais intenso que o chidori. Sabia dos prisioneiros, das experiências, não sabia pormenores, porém os gritos que ecoavam pelas guaridas de Orochimaru eram de verdadeiro horror e não se lembrava de um dia que não as ouvisse. Simplesmente as ignorou. E ignorou com elas, as vozes de algum amigo ou familiares misturadas. E a hipóteses de os salvar. Quão cego e surdo fora. A vingança, a vingança, a vingança, tudo se resumia a ela, e agora o que tinha ele? As mãos cheias de sangue do irmão inocente, e alma cheia de remorsos.

- E ainda tem mais-

-Basta! – Abruptamente, grita Sakura – Desaparece.

Gon cala-se, respira fundo. Devia-lhe a vida, a miserável vida, porém livre de experiências. Sabia que não era só com pequenos favores como o que fizera que pagava a sua divida para com ela. É uma divida eterna. Por isso aguentou-se para não dificultar as coisas. E também… Sasuke não tinha culpa de ser o escolhido, ele também era uma vítima da má sina de ser um Uchiha.

- Eu vou, mas tu, Sasuke – Sasuke desperta do choque – Certifica-te que o nosso clan não morre contigo.

Salta e perde-se por ali. Nesse instante de tempo, Sasuke desembainha a espada e estende-a de forma que a limbo afiado esteja a milímetros do pescoço de Sakura.

- Conta-me tudo – Ordenou ele.

Ps:

Eu sei que disse que era encontro de irmãos, mas não deu. Tinha de contar esta parte antes. Vou tentar no próximo capítulo. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7- **_

Ela olha-o olhos nos olhos, sem qualquer medo, como se a espada não estivesse entre eles dois.

- Não há muito mais a acrescentar. Foram recolhidos alguns sobreviventes durante a chacina do teu clan para experiências.

- Itach—

- Não, ele não sabia – Interrompeu Sakura – Só Danzou, ele próprio os entregou a Orochimaru.

- O que ele ganhava com isso?

- Tudo. Orochimaru e Danzou tinham um acordo mútuo. Danzou dava-lhe meios e Orochimaru dava-lhe os resultados das experiências. Se queres saber, além de Gon, todos os Uchihas já morreram e receberam o mesmo tratamento que ele: olhos roubados, esterilização e testes que não passam de tortura… Bem, tu vistes as marcas de Gon, não?

- Que descobertas fiz ele? – Perguntou Sasuke guardando a arma, ela estava a falar e não estava ligar nenhuma a espada. E se acontecesse algo, sempre tinha os seus olhos.

- Não sei pormenores, um jutsu, creio.

- Como sabes tudo isso?

Por instantes, o silêncio inundou-os. Então, Sakura responde:

- Isso não importa.

Sasuke irrita-se e empurra-a bruscamente contra a parede.

- Pará de dizer isso! O que aconteceu contigo estes anos? Porque mudaste? – Ele tinha as mãos apoiadas na parede, ela presa entre os seus braços, sem poder fugir.

- Deixa-me.

- Não. Eu vou-te obrigar a falar.

Ele activa o Sharigan, mas antes de começar a hipnotizá-la, Sakura acabara os selos. Em baixo de si, Sasuke sentiu que a terra tremia, logo para o puxar para dentro e engoli-lo, ficando só a cabeça dele de fora. Porém era o suficiente para atacar. Sakura apercebe-se que estava no meio de uma ilusão, felizmente ela já estava preparada para uma situação destas. Aperta mão direita em punho, o polegar tinha um anel com um pico, que fere-lhe os dedos e acorda do transe.

Ainda tremia, quando o viu, arranhado e sujo, mas livre ao lado do buraco onde saiu. Levantou-se. Os dois, frente a frente, começando a ficar molhados pela chuva grossa que caia, não disseram nada até que ela disparou:

- Porque te importas com o meu passado? Eu já te contei tudo sobre o teu clan, o resto é só comigo. Somos apenas parceiros de negócios, não te esqueças disso. Só estamos juntos por fins comuns. E só até eles serem comuns – Quis realçar Sakura, aproximando-se, com a mão a emitir chakra verde, pousa-a nos aranhões do ombro dele.

- Então admites trair-me, se necessário, para obter o que queres?

Ela pousa agora mão na cara dele, curando os cortes da cara.

- Claro – Diz ela determinada, sem nenhum remorso – Por acaso não farias, ou já fizestes, isso?

- Hump – Responde ele, afastando a mão dela. Ela afasta-se.

- É melhor ires, a tempestade esta a piorar.

- E tu?

- Eu não devo ir, eu não fui apresentada formalmente e estas não são horas para tal.

- Não sejas idiota. Realmente pensas encontrar uma pousada decente aqui? Ou teu amigo, arranjou-te um lugar para ti?

- Não. E ele não é meu amigo.

-Mais um parceiro, hem? - Sasuke salta para uns caixotes, logo para a telha - Vem.

Ela segue-o, ele tinha razão, esta ruína de aldeia não deve ter pousadas em condições, dormir na rua estava fora opção, não podia se dar ao luxo de adoecer, nem tempo perder.

Chegaram a mansão e entraram sorrateiramente pela janela do quarto de Sasuke, sob olhar atento dos guardas da casa. Eles nada fizeram, Sasuke era amigo do senhor da casa, assim os seus amigos também seriam bem-vindos.

- Isto não é correcto… – Diz Sakura tirando as botas.

- Não há problema – Responde Sasuke, fazendo o mesmo – Os guardas nos viram e não nos impediram. – Tira duas toalhas do armário, que uma criada indicara anteriormente. Passa uma a Sakura. Ela aceita-a.

Secaram-se sem dizer uma palavra, num ambiente pesado. Por fim, Sasuke abre a porta.

- Fica aqui, eu vou para outro quarto.

Sakura não responde, não gostava de arrebatar-lhe o quarto, mas seria pior se ela própria incomodasse os outros a procura de um disponível.

- Sasuke, Obrigado - Começa Sakura, ele detém-se e ela continua – Não só pelo quarto, também por não insistires no meu passado.

Por uns segundos, ele não responde, enfim diz:

- Tinhas razão. Isto é um negócio, eu não preciso saber os teus motivos ou, o teu passado – E sai, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando-a sozinha.

Sakura, depois de uma muda de roupa, deita-se no fuuton e abafa-se bem. Tinha frio, queria descansar e, Talves, sonhar. Pois nos sonhos, ainda estavam juntas. Porem, não foi assim.

Estava de volta na cela negra e nauseabunda, sozinha. Ouve passos, eram de Kabuto, já os conhecia de cor. Espreita pelo pequeno rectângulo da porta. Ele trazia a ampulheta cheia da droga esverdeada e, sorria. Entra em pânico, outra vez não, outra vez não, agacha-se, encolhida em um canto, envolvendo os joelhos com os braços, as lágrimas a escorrer de pavor.

- Não por favor! – Grita ao ouvir a entrar e depois a rodar a chave na fechadura – Não!

- Ele te espera Sakura – Diz Kabuto ao entrar – Eu sei que não gostas, mas tem de ser.

- Não! Já acabou tudo, eu saí daqui, eu fugi!

Kabuto puxa-a pelo braço facilmente, a resistência pouco lhe valeu, estava fraca e sem forças. Kabuto injectar-lhe o líquido. Será que não fugi…? Pensa ela, sentindo-se desvanecer e perdendo o controlo de si.

- Esta repetir-se… - murmura derrotada, descaindo pela parede, não se aguentava sentada, tão tonta e débil se sentia.

- O quê? – Ouve perguntar-lhe uma voz distante - O quê, esta a repetir-se? – Insiste a voz.

Sakura esta zonza, a sua vontade não lhe pertence, faria qualquer coisa que lhe mandassem, pelo que responde:

- A dor.

Sente-se abanar, Kabuto a levava para lá? Não conseguia distinguir…

- Acorda Sakura – Era voz, de novo, desta vez mais perto – Acorda!

Essa voz…a conheço, sim, ela é de…

E de súbito desperta.

Mas ainda sente o toque de Kabuto no ombro, afasta-o asperamente. Então, repara no quarto iluminado luar, não era a cela e ao seu lado, não era kabuto, mas sim Sasuke. A voz.

O rosto dele reflectia preocupação, deixa de o ver e olha para as suas mãos, ainda tremiam. Os olhos, sentia-os inchados, a face húmida e uma náusea atingir o estômago. E o pior, ele vira-a neste estado.

- Por favor, sai – é o único que consegue dizer.

Sasuke ia dizer algo, porém as palavras morrem antes de sequer sair da garganta. Levanta-se e sai. Por trás de si, a porta do quarto, abafava os soluços deles misturados com a chuva que voltava a embater na telha.

- O que aconteceu contigo Sakura?...

*** Equipa kakashi *** **Original** * **De Volta ***

Naruto acordou cedo, o sol mal tinha começado a nascer e ele já vestia-se após de um demorado banho. Tinha de se certificar que estava imaculadamente limpo e fresco. O espelho espelhava um jovem ansioso e risonho, praticava o melhor sorriso e a frase ideal.

Sasuke dissera que não se preocupasse com isso, mas não conseguia evitar. Afinal, não e todos os dias que conhecemos a nossa irmã gémea. O momento tinha de ser perfeito, não o queria estragar com estupidezes, como infelizmente tendia a acontecer com ele. Suspira. É melhor desistir disso, porque, provavelmente, quando a visse, as palavras ensaiadas ficariam guardadas e o instinto sobrepor-se-ia.

Saiu do banho, os passos cada vez mais tensos à medida que chegava a sala de estar, Pará ali. Engole em seco antes de abrir a porta.

*** Equipa kakashi *** **Original** * **De Volta ***

Coitado, pensou Kyoko ao ver Naruto a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ele entrou aqui, todo excitado a procura de Suu, e só me viu a mim e a avó.

Por trás de Naruto, a porta abre-se novamente, olha, mais uma desilusão, era Sasuke. Este deseja os bons dias e senta-se á mesa.

- Esteja a vontade de servir-se, jovem – diz a idosa.

- Obrigado – Agradece cordialmente Sasuke, começando a servir-se.

Comeu sem vontade, apenas pela necessidade de manter o corpo saudável e com energias para continuar o seu fado. Olhou para Naruto, comendo sem medida como costume, contudo mais rápido e ávido do usual. Então ainda não se viram, concluiu pelo estado agitado do Naruto.

- Sasuke – Chamou Naruto – Sakura, conseguiu novos dados? Senti vocês entrarem ontem.

- Julgo que sim. Ela não me adiantou muito.

- Hum… Então trago-a aqui, para nos contar – diz Naruto erguendo-se do chão - Também quero falar com ela sobre a minha família. Como ela sabia tanto sobre ela? Talves saiba algo mais sobre a minha mãe – abre a porta.

De facto, Sasuke tinha razão. As palavras e o sorriso treinados ficaram no esquecimento, apenas pode ficar perplexo a se ver, a si próprio, reflectido nela, a sua irmã. Era incrível, como eram tão iguais. Só o cabelo os distinguia e claro, os traços mais suaves, mais femininos.

*** Equipa kakashi *** **Original** * **De Volta ***

**Notas de autor**:

Acho necessário referir que este fanfic foi criada antes de saber a verdadeira história de Kushina, por isso esta versão é diferente apesar de eu lhe ter acrescentado algumas semelhanças. Para quem já leu antes este fanfic, alterei um pouco o capitulo 5 e 4, mas nada que altere a história original. Ao longo dos capítulos também podem notar mudanças de estilo de escrita, desculpem, mas com o passar do tempo mudei-o. Também creio importante referir, que a akatsuki e Madara é como se não existissem. Eu gosto deles, mas não deu para entrarem na história.

Não se esqueçam de comentar, para o bem o mal, aceita-se tudo. Obrigado por lerem.


	8. Chapter 8

8-

Estiveram uns segundos longos a observar-se mutuamente, a acreditar no que viam, a confirmar os pormenores. Então ela faz um leve sorriso e diz:

- Estava a tua espera.

Naruto ao ouvi-la, o seu lábio treme nervoso, derrama uma lágrima, depois outra e outra. Ela reconhecia-o e aguardava-o, já o amava antes sequer de o conhecer. Tal como ele a amava.

- Desculpa a demora – Diz ele à vez que abraça-a, bem forte, como se assim fosse possível apagar os anos afastados e manter-lha eternamente junto de si.

Ela corresponde-lhe o abraço, afagando-lhe as costas e escapando-lhe também, gotas matreiras dos olhos.

- Finalmente juntos – diz a idosa, tocando nos braços dos bisnetos, surpreendendo-os. Tinham-se esquecido que não estavam sós – Sempre acreditei que chegaria a ver este dia. Pena a vossa mãe...

O abraço desfaz-se, Suu mostrava uma desilusão visível só aos olhos quem a entendem.

- Esse dia também não esta distante – Diz Naruto limpando as lágrimas, com as mangas do casaco – Eu sei que ela vive. Eu sinto-o. Eu vou procurá-la e encontra-la. Prometo.

A idosa sorri.

- Eu sei que sim.

Por trás dos irmãos, Sasuke conseguiu distinguir o passo apresado da Sakura pelo corredor. Levanta-se e saí, levando consigo dois bolos da mesa. Era um momento privado, além de no mínimo instante que a viu, apercebeu-se de algo.

- Hey! - Chama-a ao ver que ela já saltava o muro para sair da propriedade – Não escapes.

Ela detém-se em cima do muro, mas não se vira para lhe responder.

- Vou investigar a cidade. Talves encontre novos dados.

- Mentira – ele salta e coloca-se mesmo ao seu lado – Estas a fugir – Tocando-lhe na face ainda húmida.

Ela afasta-o.

- Só estou um pouco sentimental. Estupidez minha.

- Não considero estupidez. Simplesmente… um pouco da velha Sakura. Daquela que eu conheci a uns anos atrás, que chorou quando me viu supostamente decapitado no exame chunnin.

Sakura não pode evitar sorrir.

- Idiota.

-heh – levanta a mão, mostrando os bolos – Pequeno-almoço?

Ela agarra-os.

- Pode ser.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

- A melhor pista – diz finalmente Suu depois de ouvir atentamente o seu irmão, enquanto comia. Ele relatara-lhe, em resumo, como soubera dela e o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. – É essa rapariga, a… a…

- Sakura – completa Naruto – Sim, eu também acho. Mas ela esta diferente de quando a conheci. Não sei como a vou convencer a falar.

- Tens de faze-lo Naruto. Ela é nossa única pista para encontrar a Kushina. – Acrescenta Kyoko.

- Eu sei. E vou faze-lo. Não sei ainda, é como.

- Não te precipites. Esperemos 16 anos por saber dela, podemos aguentar um pouco mais. – Diz a velhota, gemendo e tremendo, põem-se em pé, com ajuda de Kyoko e acrescenta - Acho que vocês merecem um pouco mais de espaço. Afinal, são 16 longos anos que têm que compensar.

E assim, eles ficam sozinhos na habitação.

- hum…- Começa Naruto, depois de um longo silencio. Nervoso outra vez, não sabia o que fazer, o que conversar, o que perguntar, nem sequer como começar. E só lhe vinha tontarias à mente: Gostas de ramen? Não…hum…Qual é a tua cor preferida? Também não….Tens namorado? - Não! Já?

E apercebe-se, envergonhado, que tinha falado em voz alta. Estraguei a primeira impressão, pensou desanimado, mas para sua estranheza, Suu não pareceu reagir, continuou simplesmente a vê-lo.

- Gostas de ramen?

Naruto, ficou abismado, afinal ela também pensou nisso? E depois sorrindo, responde:

- Adoro! Como principalmente no Ichiraku – um pouco envergonhado confessa - E também em casa, até no pequeno-almoço. Hehehe…

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

- Melhor?

- Hum? – Sakura acabando de comer o último bocado de bolo, responde – Eh, sim. Sinto-me melhor. Obrigada.

Sasuke não disse nada, mas ela notou como feições dele se aliviaram. Preocupado? Ele estivera preocupado por ela? Naah. Não podia ser. E muito menos agora, que é tarde, demasiado tarde, relembrou-se com tristeza.

- Onde realmente pensavas ir? Falar novamente com-

- Não. Ele não deve saber mais nada, além que os meus negócios com ele estão fechados. Ele pagou a sua divida. – Falara de mais, estúpida.

- Divida – repetiu Sasuke – Essa divida, foi de lhe salvares a vida.

Por favor… Não. Não continues. O medo a invadia. Calma. Controla-te. Tens que ser forte.

- Tu ajudaste-o a escapar da prisão de Orochimaru. – Conclui Sasuke, fazendo as conexões das informações que sabia, e ia continuar, mas as palavras perderam-se ao vê-la. Sofria. Viera atrás dela porque a viu mal e estava a pô-la pior. Além disso… Não tinha nada a ver com isso. É o passado dela.

Sakura levanta-se, mais calma e aliviada ao ver que ele não continuou a conversa.

- Se queres vir, vem. Mas, só perdes o teu tempo.

- Eu vou – juntando-se ao seu lado.

Amaldiçoou-se por dentro. A vingança, devia ser a prioridade. Apesar dos erros, tinha que continuar até o fim. Era o seu propósito, o seu único objectivo de vida. Então porque só ela lhe preocupava agora? Porque tinha essa necessidade de a proteger e ansiar saber cada vez mais dela?

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta***

** * CONTINUA***

Olá leitor! Não se esqueça de fazer reviews! Aceita-se ideias, sugestões e claro, críticas!

Quem escreve, agradece de antemão. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap9 **

Afinal foi bom ele ter vindo. Oferecera-se para pagar as provisões em falta, não que fossem muitas, mas eram caríssimas. Era normal, tendo em conta que era uma aldeia em ruinas e esquecida, mas o triplo do preço era demasiado. A face que tentava manter estática transformou-se quando ouviu o preço e Sasuke deve ter reparado, pois antes sequer de abrir a carteira já ele tinha estendido o dinheiro exato e pago a conta. Odiava admitir, mas o seu orçamento estava nas últimas, tinha de aproveitar qualquer ajuda, mesmo que fique a dever favores.  
-Obrigado - disse ela quando saíram da loja - Um dia te devolverei tudo, por enquanto não posso. Pelo menos até eu...  
- Não é necessário – disse ele, puxando o gorro do casaco, evitando a chuva fria.  
- Não. Eu vou pagar. É só acabar esta jornada, logo a seguir busco um emprego e pago-te.  
-Hump - respondeu ele. Não valia a pena insistir. Tonta orgulhosa. Já antes, quando ainda vivia na aldeia, percebera que a economia dela não iam bem, não se interessou em saber em pormenores, mas agora entendia. Sem pais, sem casa e agora numa longa viagem, a situação não deve ter melhorado.

E deteve-se ao ver que ela tinha ficado para atrás, a vislumbrar algo numa bancada de rua. Enquanto se reunia, ela aproxima-se da bancada e agarra uma pulseira, de fio azul obscuro, da qual penduravam sois dourados e luas prateadas intercaladas com estrelas que brilhava das cores do arco-íris conforme a luz da rua batia nelas. Achou-a demasiado infantil, mas ela continuava a apreciar os detalhes do objeto.

- A quer jovem? Faço-lhe um bom preço.

Sakura hesitou antes de a devolver ao seu sítio.

- Não, não. Obrigada.

E então lembra-se que não estava só.

- Vamos? -diz ele ao ver que ela já o procurava, nem o tinha notado ao seu lado.

-Eh? Sim, vamos - Segue-o não sem antes deitar um último olhar à pulseira. Era perfeita. Oxalá estivesse quando voltasse outra vez.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

A família aguardava-a. Já esperava, fora muito vaga nas explicações que dera ao seu companheiro, infelizmente pouco poderia acrescentar.

- Eu vou disser o que sei sobre Kushina. Realmente esperava encontrar-lha aqui convosco - dirigindo-se as residentes da casa - ela fugira das garras dele.

- Dele? Quem?

- Orochimaru - E ao disser isto, tanto Sasuke como Naruto ficam surpresos.

- Mas o que minha mãe tem a ver com ele? - Inquiriu Naruto furioso

- A nossa aldeia orgulha-se dos seus selos secretos. Além que ela possui um chakra especial. - Esclareceu a prima

-Exato. Era esse conhecimento que ele procurava. Kushina era alvo de experiencias...duras e cruéis - acrescentou relembrando-se dos gritos, das marcas, de tudo.

- De onde escapara? - Perguntou a idosa

- De uma guarida dele, ao Oeste daqui. Não a procurem ali. Eu própria voltei lá e só encontrei escombros. Essa base de operações fora destruída logo apos à tentativa de escape dos prisioneiros

- Então não fora só ela a escapar? Um grupo?

- Sim.

- Se calhar esta com eles.

- Duvido. Falei com alguns deles e não estavam juntos. E sei que o desejo dela era logo voltar aqui ou à Konoha. Mas primeiro vinha aqui, localizava-se mais perto da guarida.

- Sakura, como tu sabes isso?- inquiriu Naruto

- Eu própria ajudei-a fugir. Ela ajudou-me quando… quando mais necessitei. Não a podia deixar atrás, porém durante o escape, separamo-nos. Não faço ideia do seu paradeiro. Eu procurei-a em vão, ninguém me deu dados suficientes para determinar o seu paradeiro. Desculpem, eu não vos consigo ajudar mais. Se querem as localizações de possíveis lugares que esteja presa, falem com Sasuke. – Apontou ela com um aceno - Ele sabe-as melhor do que eu.

Levantou-se, pronta a sair, mas Naruto agarra-a pelo braço.

- Isso não é tudo o que sabes, Sakura.

- É tudo – moveu o braço, mas o agarre dele intensificou-se –Solta-me.

- Não! Diz-nos tudo, qualquer coisa pode ser uma pista. Sakura por favor…

-Não – Retirou a mão dele facilmente e saiu, sem dar mais hipóteses de alguém perguntar algo mais.

Naruto começava a ir em alcance dela quando é travado por Sasuke.

- Deixa-a – Ordenou friamente.

- Que? Tu próprio estas farto desse mistério, das meias verdades. Agora é o momento dela revelar tudo.

- Naruto – Chamou a idosa, ele virou-se – Não a atormentes. Sinto que ela tem penas suficientes para uma rapariga tão jovem. E não creio que esconda algo revelante da tua mãe.

- Mas…

- Ela amava-a – Naruto surpreendeu-se, Suu ouvira tudo sem dizer uma fala e agora diz algo estranho – Só quem ama consegue transmitir a dor e preocupação que ela mostrou.

Naruto repensou. A sua irmã, tao ansiosa quanto ele de buscar a mãe e que praticamente não conhece nada de Sakura, entendeu a actitude dela. Seria então, ele quem a questiona-se?

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

- Sakura – Naruto tocou ao leve a porta do quarto dela – Posso entrar?

-Podes.

Entra, Sakura olhava pela janela, o vento forte remexia tudo a seu prazer, o céu era um manto estrelado.

Ficou a observa-la sem saber como começar.

– Eu não consigo ajudar-te mais. Realmente não consigo.

Os remorsos fustigaram-no. Ela também sofria, reparou. O tom de voz com que ela falou bastou para o convencer.

- Acredito.

- Acreditas? – Encarou-o incrédula.

- Sim- confirmou – Tu me ajudastes a encontrar a minha família, a saber quem sou… e tu também estas preocupada pela minha mãe, além que sei que no fundo, ainda és a Sakura de Konoha, a minha companheira e amiga. Nunca esconderias algo importante que se relacionasse comigo – sorriu – Eu confio em ti.

Sakura virou-se para a janela. Não o conseguia afrontar.

- Desculpa. Eu me descontrolei a pouco, não perguntarei mais nada.

- Não, não peças desculpa. Eu sei o que é o desespero de não saber o paradeiro de alguém de quem amamos.

Na mente de Naruto surgiu a primeira conversa que tiveram.

- Tu também procuras alguém? – Escapou-lhe. Imediatemente bateu uma chapada na cara, ao dar conta do erro. Não tinha acabado de prometer que não faria perguntas?

- É, eu também procuro alguém – Revelou. Devia ter dito antes a eles, mas covarde como era, fugia às perguntas e às memórias que elas arrastariam – É a pessoa mais importante para mim – finalizou com um sorriso triste.

Naruto sorriu, a Sakura à sua frente não era mais aquela mulher fria do início. Isso não passava de um disfarce. A Sakura de infância voltava à tona. Se bem que apenas por uns instantes. A seguir ela recomeçou:

- Por isso entendo que queiras ficar.

- Já pensei nisso e não vou ficar. Prometi ajudar-te e também prometi buscar a minha mãe. Se fico aqui, não conseguirei cumprir nenhuma promessa.

- Naruto, não há garantias que venhas descobrir algo da tua mãe comigo e mesmo que venha, eu não hesitarei em seguir a minha jornada. Não vou parar por mais ninguém além dessa pessoa.

Naruto não respondeu de imediato, as palavras eram duras e frias.

-Compreendo.

- Partimos ao amanhecer – Começou a arrumar as coisas na bolsa – Se fosse a ti, não perdia tempo e despedia-me da minha família.

Naruto prestes a correr a porta, pará. Aquela dúvida persistia a teimar nele.

- Estavas lá, nas guaridas de Orochimaru, à procura de Sasuke não era?

Ela detém-se. Devia saber que Naruto não era tão parvo, que não chegasse a essa conclusão.

- Sim. No início, sim.

- Porque não esperastes por mim? Tu prometeste.

Refletiu um pouco, antes de responder:

- Por tola e louca. Com os treinos de Tsunade pensei que era poderosa suficiente para me infiltrar ali sozinha. E verdade seja dita, estava cansada de esperar por ti e desesperada por não saber dele.

- Realmente fostes tola. Se tivesses esperado…

- Não me arrependo – Cortou à vez que sorria face ao choque do companheiro – Sabendo o que sei hoje, não me arrependo.

- É por causa de essa pessoa? Conheceste-a lá?

- Sim.

- Ele…ele é mais importante que Sasuke?

- É um amor sem comparação. É outro nível.

A conversa acabou assim. Naruto saiu a pensar nas palavras dela. Ainda mais importante que Sasuke? Se não fosse ela própria a confessar jamais acreditaria. Refletindo o que aconteceu, conseguia ver ela a inventar qualquer escusa para falar com Sasuke; ela, dias a fio, na cabeceira de Sasuke no hospital; a Sakura chorosa a que rogava-lhe que trouxesse Sasuke de volta. Nunca na vida pensou que esse amor fosse substituído. Nunca.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

- A conversa já acabou, podes sair dali.

Sasuke saiu do esconderijo. Estava a piorar ou ela era assim tão boa que sabia sempre onde o encontrar? Aproximou-se da janela mal-humorado.

- Não és assim tão bom – picou Sakura no orgulho dele – Até amanhã - fechando-lhe a janela na cara.

Só isso? Depois de tudo o que ela confessou!

- Espera – parando-lhe a Acão.

E agora? Porque deteve-a? Porque se irou que fosse "só isso"?

- Não penses mais nisso – Adivinhando o que Sasuke pensava – Esse sentimento que te falei, a promessa de te seguir cegamente, não são mais validos.

- Optimo – Mentiu ele, cortante.

- Se pudesses te afastar…

- Nunca pensei que fosses capaz de me seguir.

Sakura suspirou. Não queria realmente falar disso, mas pelos vistos hoje é o dia das revelações.

- Sasuke, naquela altura daria tudo, mas mesmo tudo por ti. Eu amava-te.

Sasuke não pode evitar ruborizar.

- Eu não…

-Eu sei. O sentimento não era mútuo e mesmo que te acompanhasse unicamente como parceira, não era mais que um estorvo. Agora que amadureci e sigo a minha própria demanda, compreendo as tuas escolhas.

- Talves. Mas aviso-te: Os fins não justificam os meios e nem sempre estás do lado da verdade – começa a afastar-se – Aprendi isso da pior forma.

- Sasuke – ele pará – Eu não tiro partidos. Simplesmente estou do meu lado. E mais uma coisa, não te mártires por mim. Procurei-te porque quis e tu ouviste, não me arrependo da minha escolha.

- Hump –Salta do telhado para a imensidão da noite.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

- O tempo aqui muda, dum momento a outro. Imagino que isso é o motivo da vossa pressa.

- Sim. Temos que aproveitar o bom tempo. Ainda que continue o vento. Sempre é assim? O vento e o frio - Movimentou as mãos em torno dos braços para os aquecer.

- Sempre. Não podem ficar mais um pouco?

Naruto negou com um abanar da cabeça.

- Os meus amigos urgem em continuar.

Ficaram em silêncio. Então ela encostou-se ao ombro dele. Ele surpreende-se com o gesto, depois fica contente. Ela agiu com o à-vontade de irmãos, que ele próprio não conseguia expressar.

- Sabes? És o mais velho.

-Sério?

-Uh-hum. 2 minutos.

- Hehe. Quer dizer que eu é que mando.

Suu sorri.

- E também quem protege. Desculpa, estivestes tanto tempo à minha espera.

-Se não viesses à mim, eu viria a ti. O que achas que faço às noites?

- Hum?

-Treinar. A avó não queria que saísse da aldeia, tinha medo de me perder como a ti e a mãe. Mas não consegui ficar quieta à espera. Tinha de tentar algo. Treinei ninjútsu pelas noites, às escondidas da aldeia. Preparava-me para partir `a tua procura. Bem, a ti já não é preciso, mas a nossa mãe…

- Eu vou traze-la. Não te preocupes, voltaremos a estar juntos. Prometo.

Ela aperta a mão dele.

- Fico a espera.

Ele apoia a cabeça na dela. É assim, o se sente, o calor e conforto, quando um tem família. Já não tinha frio e era feliz.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

-Cuida-te – Recomendou a idosa, enquanto abraçava Naruto - E volta enquanto estou viva. Não aguento mais 20 anos à espera!

- Hehehe. Eu volto logo que possa. Aguente-se até lá.

Só faltava despedir-se de ela, a sua irmã. Não são necessárias palavras. Um forte abraço e um beijo na face, que o deixou corado, bastou.

- Da próxima vez eu volto com a minha mãe, tão só esperem um pouco mais – Despediu-se ele, correndo e acenando.

A esse ritmo alcançou e passou rapidamente os parceiros que partiram pouco antes.

- Vamos! Rápido! Não temos tempo a perder!

Tanto Sakura e Sasuke não puderam evitar desenhar um sorriso, Naruto era sempre o mesmo e nunca mudaria. E ainda bem.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

*** Continua *******

**Nota:**

**Agradeço os reviews dados, realmente animam o autor. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e continuem a escrever reviews e dar opiniões.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**- **Rapazes – Eles viraram-se, do ombro dela uma lesma fizera puff e desaparecera.

- Recebi informações sobre a localização exacta de Orochimaru e Danzou.

Aproveitaram para fazer uma pausa. Tinham percorrido dias à fio florestas e vilas, sem novidades ou atrás de pistas falsas.

- Desta vez são de fonte segura?

- Sim. As lesmas demoram, mas é porque querem trazer informação fiável.

**- **Fizestes como a velha Tsunade, o pacto com as lesmas?

- Sim, elas até são ideias para tratamentos médicos. Mas agora não vem isso ao caso. Orochimaru esta a Este numa Gruta que funciona como base de laboratório.

- Sei qual é.

- Também eu. Danzou esta a Sul, a onde nos dirigíamos, como te tinham informado anteriormente Sasuke.

- E agora? Orochimaru é quem segues Sakura, mas Sasuke segue Danzou. O que—

- Já o disse – Interrompeu Sakura – Estaríamos até os nossos caminhos fossem comuns e só até ali. É hora de nos dividirmos.

- Ehh! Não Sakura, devemos continuar juntos.

- Não. Nos ajudamos mutuamente porque nos convinha a ambos, agora acabou.

- Sasuke diz algo!

- Ela tem razão. Danzou é o meu objectivo.

- Não idiota! Devias dizer que queres continuar connosco.

- Cala-te Naruto. Eu não vou perder mais tempo, segues comigo ou tentas deter Sasuke?

Naruto olha um, depois outro. Suspira.

- Vou contigo – Dirigindo-se a ela.

- Ótimo. Sasuke, quanto a ti… Obrigado por tudo. E assegura-te de o deixares bem morto.

E parte junto a Naruto.

Por um instante, quando viu os seus colegar de costas, vacilou.

Estes últimos tempos foram os melhores que tivera em anos. Sentia-se bem e motivado, estar com eles fora de certa forma voltar a casa, ao passado onde chegara a ser feliz. Agora tudo desaparecia novamente graças à vingança. E não só dele próprio, mas dela.

"E assegura-te de o deixares bem morto."

O dissera com tanto odio. Se não fosse aquela pessoa, que ela procura tanto, ela teria vindo e ajudado a matar Danzou, sem dúvida. Ela também estava corrompida pelo odio, pensou triste, para si.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

Dois dias se passara depois da separação, tinha recebido uma mensagem dela, informando a hospedagem que Danzou passaria a semana na aldeia que se dirigia. Se se despacha-se rápido, ela pediu que se juntasse novamente a eles. Se tudo corre-se bem, assim faria. Estar só estes dias, fora tão estranho, sem o barulho de Naruto, sem o resmungar dela. Tudo parecia tão vazio.

Um barulho, o tira dos pensamentos. Ativa o Sharigan.

Uma bomba de fumo tinha sido atirada, espalhando-se na zona, Sasuke foge. Crud! Fora descoberto. Identifica os inimigos, um, dois, três e não consegue contar mais, um ninja surgiu do ar, empunhando uma kunai com a qual perfurara o braço com o qual Sasuke defendera o corpo.

O inimigo, com a outra mão, puxa de uma kunai da manga, pronta a degolar Sasuke se não fosse ter pousado o seu olhar nos olhos deste. Com o Sharingan ativado bastou um segundo para sucumbir.

Sasuke só teve tempo de dar um passo atrás, escapando do líquido amarelo apontado ao seu rosto, mas que caiu nas folhas, comendo-as, e na terra, esburacando-a. Acido. Felizmente este era controlado por uma mínima quantidade de chakra, identificável ao sharigan. Definitivamente queriam acabar rápido com ele, eliminando os seus olhos. Um canto do lábio sobe levemente, se pensam que dependia só do Sharingan, aprenderiam com a morte.

– Chidori! – Grita. Os raios concentravam-se na palma, faiscando descontrolados, enquanto avançava pelo mato à procura do rival.

Encontra um deles, pendurado num ramo de cabeça para baixo, fazendo os selos demasiado lento, pois o chidori esta mesmo a toca-lo, quando do canto do olho Sasuke vê ao longe um escorpião gigante a jorrar o veneno amarelo da punta da cauda na sua direcção, esquiva-se, contudo é atingido por rajadas de vento cortante que o atiram contra o tronco duma árvore, fazendo com que os raios da sua mão se desvaneçam. Dorido, consegue brandir a espada a tempo de travar a espada do adversário,

– Morre de uma vez, maldito – Exclama o inimigo, evitando olhar os olhos dele à vez que fazia força com a espada.

Sasuke consegue empurra-lo e pôr-se de pé. Ia começar o ataque, mas o barulho alerto-o para a direita, o escorpião aproximara-se deles e sua cauda suja era suficiente comprida para o alcançar. Salta de ramo em ramo, escapando do veneno e da cauda, até que consegue concentrar um raio na sua mão, esticando-o parecendo uma espada enorme com a qual corta a cauda do animal. O escorpião louco e ferido, guincha e ataca-o descontroladamente, com o resto da cauda sangrenta em vão, pois em cada ataque Sasuke despedaçava-lhe uma parte do corpo e acabaria com ele de vez, se não fosse o colega a intervir com mais rajadas de vento. Não cairia duas vezes no mesmo truque.

Sasuke concentra chakra nos pés, agarrando-se assim a uma árvore e esticando a mão para fazer maior pontaria, a electricidade avança veloz da sua mão, atravessando o ar até por fim electrocutar o inimigo, que cai pesadamente no solo.

Acaba com o animal moribundo com um golpe limpo e segue para acabar com os restantes dois.

Para sua surpresa, um deles encontrava-se no chão desmaiado. Olha em redor, um pequeno chakra, uma criança provavelmente, afastava-se e um outro maior o seguia. Desloca-se até eles.

O homem tentava segurar o miúdo, com cuidado de não o ferir, mas este tornava a tarefa difícil, pois debatia-se como podia: às cotoveladas, aos pontapés, às arranhadelas, às dentadas.

O par de tão concentrados em si, não percebeu a presença de Sasuke até o momento que a espada deste perfura o peito do homem. O ninja perde as forças, vomita sangue e quando a espada é retirada, esmorece na erva. O infante, livre, afasta-se do corpo com nojo e ao ver a espada ensanguentada pronta atacar, foge com medo.

Em segundos Sasuke agarra-o.

– Solta-me! – Grita a criança esperneando, mas não consegue grande feito. Sasuke fora mais hábil que o anterior captor, o mantinha bem preso, sem fazer muita força.

Sabendo que com este não tinha hipótese, a criança faz como anteriormente. Talves resulte de novo, pensa para si. Vira-se e olha-o fixamente nos olhos.

Sasuke não pode evitar abrir levemente a boca de assombro nem parar de respirar por uns segundos.

Impossível.

Não pode ser.

Mas sem dúvida alguma, escondido pelas largas madeixas negras, o Sharingan brilhava nos olhos desse miúdo.

*** Continua*******

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

*** Obrigado pelos reviews*******


	11. Chapter 11

*** 11 *******

Sentindo os braços de seu raptor afrouxarem, a criança solta-se, porem na ânsia de fugir, escorrega e cai.

Olha para trás, o homem avançava lentamente, com um olhar esquisito.

Não resultou, não desmaiou como os outros. Se calhar tinha de se concentrar mais.

Fixa-o intensamente, franzindo cenho no esforço.

– Isso nunca vai resultar comigo – Diz Sasuke, adivinhando-lhe o plano.

Sem querer perder a luta, levanta-se num ápice, e põem-se em frente dele.

Será que mais perto funcionasse?

– Eu disse-te – Começa Sasuke agachando-se quase à altura da criança, provando-lhe que a distância não era o problema – Não vai resultar.

O miúdo dá um passo atrás.

Já o fizera algumas vezes e sabia que a única forma de não desmaiarem eram não olhar-lhe nos olhos, mas ele… então porque ele não? Via-o directamente, não fugia nem nada.

– Porque?! – Pergunta, por fim, admitindo a derrotada.

– Porque somos do mesmo clan – Responde Sasuke, activando o Sharingan.

– Clan…? – Questiona, admirando o par de pupilas vermelhas.

– Da mesma família – Esclarece Sasuke. Para surpresa, o miúdo toca-lhe o rosto delicadamente, próximo dos olhos. Sentia-o tremer.

Será que não acreditava no que via?

– Família… – Lembrava-se da palavra, ela a dissera, _somos uma família, eu e tu, lembra-te sempre – _Uma família, como a mama e eu?

Sasuke não responde de imediato, não era bem isso, porém era necessário mostrar que era de confiança.

– Sim – Levanta-se – Vem – Estendendo a mão.

Olha para a mão, sem agir.

Ainda não conseguira a confiança dele.

– Olha ali – Apontou Sasuke com um aceno da cabeça.

Conseguia ver várias chamas azuis brilhantes, chakra, explicara-lhe Kabuto. E sabia que cada um deles era uma pessoa. E particularmente sabia, que cada um desses andava à sua procurava.

– Vem comigo – diz Sasuke, estendendo novamente a mão – Eu protejo-te.

_Protejo-te…Eu protejo-te para sempre, meu bebé_…

Inspira fundo, agarra a mão dele e antes de ter de repensar a decisão já saltava de ramo em ramo pela floresta, junto com o seu familiar.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

Só pararam quando teve a certeza que os tinham despistado por completo. As feridas que causara não eram graves, mas eram o suficiente para não aguentarem o ritmo em uma perseguição. E ainda bem, porque o miúdo também não aguentava. Mal tocou terra deitou-se, de tão cansado estava.

È normal, pensou, com cinco ou seis anos, acompanhar o ritmo de um adulto por tanto tempo como ele fez, já fui o bastante, principalmente com aquele corpinho magricela e sujo.

Olhou em redor, não era o melhor lugar para ficar à noite, mas mesmo assim decidiu quedar-se. Anoitecia, o miúdo ainda arfava e ele próprio estava fatigado. Usara demasiado chakra e ainda estava ferido, se bem que o sangue tivesse parado de brotar dos cortes.

– Atchiiim!

Decididamente tinha de acender uma fogueira. Uma brisa fresca fazia-se sentir e não queria um miúdo doente a estorvar ainda mais.

– Fica aqui. Já volto.

Não lhe pareceu que ele fizesse tenção alguma de se mover de qualquer forma. E de facto, quando regressou com paus e pedras, ele continuava tal como o tinha deixado, bem menos cansado, claro.

O lume ardia, iluminando a noite e afastando predadores. Notou que o miúdo sentou-se e observava-o desconfiadamente.

– Vem. A essa distância não aqueces.

Aproxima-se cauteloso, senta-se em frente de Sasuke, com o fogo entre eles. Estende as mãos, mexe os dedos entorpecidos com o frio.

– Toma – Sasuke passou-lhe uma ração de comida, ao ver que ele não se movia, acrescenta – Se quisesse te matar, fazia-o com a minha espada, não com veneno. Come.

Por fim, agarra-a. Olha-a, cheira-a, tira um bocadinho, tenta esconder um pequeno sorriso ao sentir o sabor na boca, a fome era tanta, de seguida avança com grandes dentadas.

Sasuke comia também. Vou ter recargar mantimentos, pensou para si, ao ver a criança à sua frente. Esta repara que é observada, acalma o ritmo, limpa a boca e diz:

– Obrigado.

– Hump, de nada. Qual é o teu nome?

Traga a último pedaço de comida antes de responder.

– Doa.

– Doa – Repete, não lhe era um nome conhecido – Onde vives?

– **N**ão sei.

Sasuke fica desconcertado

– Não sabes?

– Não – confirma – Eles levam-me para muitos sítios diferentes, montanhas, ao pé do mar, florestas…

Tentam desviar a localização dele, este miúdo realmente é importante…

– Mas, eu tenho uma casa – Continua a criança, tirando Sasuke dos pensamentos. Olha para a direita, logo para esquerda. Aproxima-se mais e quase num murmúrio diz – Konoha.

Konoha. Demasiadas casualidades.

– Foste raptado?

– Não… creio que não. A mama é que me disse, para recordar sempre, sempre, onde é minha casa. Ela disse para guardar segredo, para fingir que eu não sei. Mas tu…dissestes que és da minha família, ajudaste-me e me destes comida, por isso contei-te.

– Entendo, mas de quem tinhas de esconder o segredo?

A cara dele reflete raiva, odio.

– Orochimaru, Kabuto e todos os guardas. Eles são maus, muito. E também dos outros, eles também são maus, ainda piores.

– Outros?

– Os que tu venceste antes.

– Explica melhor, quem são?

– Só sei o nome do chefe, Danzou.

Danzou, esse canalha está em tudo lado a fazer porcaria, como costume.

– E os teus pais?

– Pais?

– A tua mama e o teu papa? – Esclarece

O ânimo do miúdo murchou.

– A mama…os guardas levaram-na, não sei onde esta…

– E o teu papa?

– Papa? – A cara mostrava confusão – Só há a mama.

– E a tua mama também possui o Sharigan?

Meditou um pouco antes de responder.

– Não me lembro.

– Nome?

– Mama – Responde sem hesitar.

Sasuke suspirou.

Um beco sem saída.

– A questão é a seguinte: Queres viver?

Muito serio, responde

– Sim.

–Então mantem-te ao meu lado, quieto e silencioso. Eu te protegerei e cuidarei de ti, se assim o fizeres. No momento que me atrapalhares demasiado, livro-me de ti.

Acenou a cabeça positivamente.

– Estamos esclarecidos – Passa-lhe uma capa – Agora dorme, amanhã partimos cedo.

A criança aninhou-se no tecido e deitou-se virado contra o fogo.

Sasuke também deitasse.

Mais do que nunca, estava decidido. Não deixaria nem Orichimaru, nem Danzou, pôr as mãos novamente no miúdo, mais bem, no Sharigan. Além disso, o miúdo é o isco perfeito, Danzou o procurara sem dúvida.

E isso o trará direito para as minhas mãos, pensa para si.

No outro lado, uma pequena lagrima escorria pela pequena face.

Mentiroso. Tu não és da família, como a mama, ela nunca se livraria de mim, pensa para si, limpando a lagrima irritado e triste por se sentir traído.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

*** Continua*******


	12. Chapter 12

*** Equipa kakashi *** **Original** * **De Volta ***

***12***

- Acorda!

Senta-se subitamente. O coração pulsava fortemente, ao ver o homem ao seu lado recorda os acontecimentos da véspera e acalma-se.

- Vamos partir agora.

Apenas acenou.

- Encontrei um ribeiro nessa direção – apontou ele – Limpa-te um pouco, enquanto acabo de arrumar.

Nem uma palavra.

Ontem, o miúdo parecera confiar nele, e hoje, dirigiu-se para o ribeiro sem uma fala.

Estranhou. Será de o acordar repentinamente? Matuta, enquanto acabava por fechar a bolsa com tudo arrumado. Notara a reação assustadiça dele.

O miúdo aparecera.

Hmp.

Estava mais limpo, mas o seu aspeto continuava realmente mau, com aquele ar doente, desengonçado e roupas sujas a desfiar-se. Teria de tratar disso quando chega-se à aldeia, dava demasiado nas vistas.

Colocou a bolsa, no seu lugar.

- Vamos pelas árvores, consegues acompanhar-me?

- Sim.

- Mantem-te perto – Avisa-o saltando de ramo em ramo.

A criança seguiu-o sem dificuldades, notou satisfatoriamente, avançou até a seguinte arvore.

*** Equipa kakashi *** **Original** * **De Volta ***

Chegaram pouco depois da hora do almoço.

- Não te afastes de mim – Avisou.

O miúdo apenas acenou, estava cansado, mas aguentara relativamente bem a viagem.

Somente abrandou o ritmo na última hora, mas sinceramente não esperava que resistisse tanto.

Tinha mais potencial, do que pensara.

Deu uma volta pela aldeia para familiarizar-se com ela, depois começou a procurar um restaurante discreto, encontrou um candidato. Começara entrar nele, quando lembra-se que não estava só.

Onde esta o miúdo?!

Retrocede, suspira aliviado, ao o ver ali mesmo, embasbacado a olhar em redor, maravilhado com tudo e todos.

- Avisei-te para te manteres perto – Disse num tum frio.

O miúdo vira-se para ele, olhar dele também era gelado.

- Já sei.

- Então não te afastes – Segura-lhe a mão, encaminhando.

Não fez força para soltar-se, mas praticamente era arrastado. Desatento para onde seguia, continuava a observar a vida na aldeia, nem repara na porta que embatera, nem Sasuke tivera o cuidado de o orientar correctamente.

- Deixa-me ver o golpe – Disse Sasuke, já sentado na mesa, enquanto esperava ser servido.

- Não é preciso! – Exclama o miúdo, cobrindo a testa.

- Hmp. Como queiras.

- Jovem – Chamou a atenção um empregado – Em que o posso servir?

- Ramen para os dois.

- Com certeza.

Acabada a refeição, dirige-se para uma loja de roupas.

É logo atendido por uma jovem sorridente.

- Em que posso ser útil?

- Quero uma roupa adequada para viagens longas para criança – Olha ao lado, Doa tocava curiosa um manequim.

-Oh – Exclamou obviamente desiludida, porque os homens bons eram comprometidos ou gays? Com um sorriso mais apagado continua – Por favor siga-me.

- Qual a é idade? – Pergunta a jovem, escolhendo já alguns modelos expostos.

Sasuke fica sem palavras.

Devi ter perguntado antes, pensa para si Sasuke.

Mas Doa responde prontamente.

- Dois!- Mostrando os mesmo número de dedos estendidos, a confirmar a sua resposta

Os dois ficam a olhar para ela.

- 6 – Remenda Sasuke um pouco embaraçado, a empregada deve pensar que era um péssimo pai ou algo género.

- Mas é 2… – Olhando para os dedos. Sim, tinha mostrado o número certo.

- Hmm, que tal esta? - Apegou um conjunto ao corpo de Doa, ao ver cara de desagrado dele, troca por outra –Não, muito grande – Continua - E esta?

Sasuke já começava a irritar-se.

- Isso é um vestido.

- Não gosta de vestidos?

A empregada estava a gozar com ele? Todas as roupas que apresentou eram de menina.

- Eu gosto.

- E fica-te bem, linda. - Elogia a jovem – Quer este? É dos mais resistentes e confortáveis.

Sasuke acaba por concordar, perplexo.

Quando a mulher vira-se para embrulhar a roupa, Sasuke abaixa-se à altura de Doa.

Afasta-lhe o cabelo da cara.

- Não! – Diz ela repelindo-o.

- Para – Ordena ele.

Ela faz beiço, sabia que aquele tom de voz exigia respeito.

Acabado de puxar as madeixas rebeldes para trás das orelhas, sentia-se o maio idiota do mundo.

- Eres uma menina – Conclui-o.

Doa, ficou confusa. Não falou da marca, nem do golpe.

- Sim…?- Não era óbvio?

Agora o era.

Com a cara limpa, cabelos afastados, não tinha duvidas. As feições eram patentes. Sentiu-se algo envergonhado por não notar algo tão evidente. Olhando melhor, nota algo mais, algo que o deixa atónito.

- Por favor, Sr…. – A empregada o viera buscar – Pode dirigir-se à caixa, se faz favor.

Sasuke levanta-se ainda em choque.

- Vem - Foi o único q conseguiu articular à Doa, estendendo a mão, que ela agarrou a seguir.

Durante o caminho à pousada Sasuke não se pronunciara. Doa não se importou, a viagem de manhã também fora assim, se bem que agora, ele estava diferente, distraído e algo mais, que não soube explicar.

Será da marca? Certeza que achou que era feia, muito, muito feia. Por isso disse para não ver…

Porém não demorou muito a esquecer ao ouvir o som repentino das gargalhadas de duas crianças que brincavam e passaram ao lado, a correr, o discutir duns homens zangados, as diversas cores da rua, os animais, os estranhos objetos, as roupas e aspetos de cada um que encontravam ao seu passo.

*** Equipa kakashi *** **Original** * **De Volta ***

Sasuke tirou o seu bolso e sentou-se cansado, enquanto ela dirigiu-se de seguida à janela, ao ver o quarto não tinha nada de interessante, decide continuar a presenciar o fantástico mundo de fora.

Sasuke abriu a boca, mas retornou a fechar sem disser um som. E para que? Ela não saberia e no fundo, sabia a resposta. Em vez disso, ordena:

- Vai tomar banho – Ao ver que ela continuava estacada, continua – Doa!

Ela vira-se surpreendida.

- Vai tomar banho.

Ela afasta-se e procura com o olhar onde se suponha que deveria ir.

- Ali – Aponta, ele.

Ela entra, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sasuke massaja a testa tentando aliviar a tensão.

Ainda parecia incrível o que lhe acontecera. Salvar uma criança raptada que acabara sendo membro do seu extinto clan, já era de admirar e para surpresa total, sua sobrinha.

Sim, sobrinha, por mais impossível que pareça.

O choque que tivera na loja, ao volver a ver os aqueles olhos intensos, o formato fino, as longas pestanas, a cor profunda, a simples cópia dos olhos de Itachi, fora alucinante. E não só isso, o cabelo, a cor de pele, certo traçar na cara, eram similares à sua mãe a até si próprio. Essa criança, sem dúvida, era do seu sangue.

Mas, agora, ultrapassado o choque, o mais lhe angustiava era: O que faria com ela?

Desistir da vingança estava fora das escolhas, levar-lha seria um perigo para ambos, certamente só atrapalharia. Deixar-lha a alguém de confiança era o ideal, mas quem?

Tinha os seus amigos, eram poderosos o suficiente para a proteger, mas não prestavam para tal tarefa. Sakura tinha agora os seus tão aclamados objectivos, não se deteria por uma miúda qualquer. Naruto era um idiota, ainda esta para explicar como sobrevivera só estes anos todos, sem ajuda de ninguém, pelo menos até os doze, onde Kakashi já o ajudava. Falando do seu mestre, este era uma boa escolha, porém estava longe noutro país. Suspira, só restava ele próprio.

Nesse espaço de silêncio da sua mente, apercebe-se dos sons, que provinham do banho. Demasiados chapinhar de água e risos para seu gosto.

Há quanto tempo ela não esta la´ dentro?

Levanta-se desconfiado.

- Estas a acabar, Doa?

O ambiente acalma-se. Por fim, chega a resposta.

- Não.

Não?

Aproxima-se da porta e começa a sentir os seus pés encharcados pela água que saia por baixo da porta.

Respira fundo antes de entrar. Ia necessitar paciência, muita paciência.

*** Equipa kakashi *** **Original** * **De Volta ***

*** Continua ***

*** Obrigada pelos reviews, foram no mínimo, estimulantes, muito obrigada ^_^***

***Vou ter de pedir desculpa, mas encontro SasuSaku ainda não foi possível neste capítulo. **

**Também não sei se gostaram da menina, mas sinceramente, eu quis ser diferente. Ainda não li nenhuma fanfic em que exista meninas Uchihas, (Mikoto não conta, ela não tinha sangue Uchiha) e depois, todos de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos, admito que é a melhor combinação, mas é demasiado repetida. Obrigada por tudo e continuem a comentar, aceita-se tudo, bem ou mal. ***


	13. Chapter 13

*** Equipa Kakashi * Original * De Volta ***

*** 13 ***

- Afasta o cabelo, vou tratar do golpe da testa.

- Não é preciso – virando-se para ele – Não dói.

- Estou a dizer que venhas e afastes esse cabelo. Agora.

Faz beicinho, mas obedece. Senta-se à frente dele, segurando o cabelo para ele a examinar e tratar.

Repara no inchaço vermelho a sobressair na testa, devia doer. Depois vê uma tatuagem, uma pequena cobra a travessar a sobrancelha e fazer a curva ocular. Tocou-a, era definitiva. E pela cara dela, era o motivo de esconder-se por trás duma cortina de cabelo.

Maldito de Orochimaru, era mesmo típico dele, marcar as pessoas como se fossem propriedade dele.

- Já? – Pergunta ela, visivelmente triste, depois de ver ele colocar o curativo.

Sasuke pressiona o penso para o colar bem.

- Já.

Ela já voltava para a janela, quando o ouve.

- Vem dormir.

Por um segundo congelou, queria tanto ver lá fora, agora à noite tudo estava mais bonito, as luzes brilhavam tanto…

Mas obedece-o mais uma vez. Era sua família, tinha de respeitar.

Deita-se na cama. De costas viradas para ele, fecha olhos e dorme por fim.

De manhã Sasuke acorda repentinamente, um passarinho cantarolava no marco da janela.

Olha ao lado, para ver se Doa também via as boas-vindas, não estava sequer ali.

Levanta-se num ápice, vê o banho, o armário e então olha pela janela, assustando o pássaro.

Uma confusão de gente, mas de Doa nada, então repara numa idosa a piscar-lhe o olho, do terraço da casa à frente, envergonhado, repara que esta de tronco nu. Fecha a jeanela, veste-se e procura-a.

Será que os homens de Orochimaru ou até os de Danzou atinham capturado? Não, teria sentido eles e a miúda não seria levada silenciosamente, algum som ela fária.

Ela saiu pelo seu próprio pé, sem ninguém a levar. Ela não parava de observar da janela, certeza foi investigar a vila.

Isso fez Sasuke ferver, agora perderia tempo à procura duma fedelha curiosa.

Mas ainda assim, é impressionante como conseguiu escapar sem o sentir. A miúda poderia ser uma excelente espia.

Começa por percorrer as ruas perto, era fim-de-semana e parecia que a vila toda estava a aproveitar pois, os caminhos entupiam-se de gente, as conversas misturavam-se e ambiente tornava-se tão barulhento quanto confuso. Tantas meninas e meninos, nem tinha noção que existiam tantos no mundo, de repente, agora que reparava neles, via que existiam um por cada passo que dava.

Um burburinho começa a destacar-se entre a multidão, nota como as pessoas afastam-se à medida que um homem passava entre elas. Ele próprio fez o mesmo quando o homem, um vendedor, pelo avental que assegurava vender as melhores frutas do país, berrava raivoso.

- Pequeno gatuno, vem cá!

E continuo-o a ouvir mesmo apesar do homem tornar-se invisível entre o grupo.

Decidiu subir aos telhados, chamava à atenção, mas seria muito mais eficaz para a encontrar e assim foi. Encontro-a pelo cabelo, um ponto negro irrequieto e confirmou que era ela pela roupa. Suspirou de alívio, finalmente. Salta de telhado em telhado até ter ao seu encontro.

- Doa – Agarrando-a pelo ombro.

Doa assusta-se e num principio tenta fugir ao agarre, mas percebe depois quem era.

- Sasuke! – Diz ela surpreendida e ofegante.

- O que tu…

– Vamos! Rápido! – Interrompeu ela, puxando-o pela mão.

Porém ele não moveu-se um centímetro.

- Quem te persegue? – Olha em redor atento à qualquer ninja, mas apenas vê outra vez o abrir caminho conforme o vendedor de há pouco aproximava-se deles.

Olha para ela, duas maças grandes e vermelhas era seguradas pela mão.

Sentiu a ira surgir novamente.

Irritado, puxa-a para si bruscamente e levanta-a, ela agarra-se ao pescoço dele ao sentir que corriam a grande velocidade até se entranharem na floresta.

*** Equipa Kakashi * Original * De Volta ***

Apenas quando teve a certeza que não seria seguido é que Sasuke parou. Solto-a e ela a ele, pondo-se de pé no chão.

Sorri satisfeita ao ver os frutos ainda reluzirem nas mãos, estende um a ele. Ele pega nele e atira-o furioso. Este esborracha-se na árvore que embatera, perante o olhar chocado da pequena.

- Por causa disto fugiste e fizeste essa confusão toda? - O tom era de gelar.

- Não fugi… Lá da janela vi que estavam a cantar e também vi uns meninos com umas bolas q voavam, eram estranham, mas muito bonitas – Reparou que ele não amenizou a expressão, porém continua – Depois deu-me fome e vi as maçãs numas caixas e outras frutas creio, não sei bem, mas como só conhecia as maçãs, levei apenas essas, uma para mim e outra para ti. Depois um senhor ficou bravo e começou a gritar e…

- Nunca mais te atrevas a fazer isto novamente. – Cortou ele – Nunca. Eu avisei-te que tínhamos de ser discretos e a primeira coisa que fazes é roubar descaradamente.

- Roubar…? – Huum, mas quando? As maçãs? Elas estavam ali na rua para quem quisesse não é…?

- Roubar – Tira-lhe a maçã e esmaga-a num simples fechar de punho. Sacode as mãos para tirar os restos da fruta.

- Mas…

- Não quero ouvir mais explicações. Ficas sempre ao meu lado – Quando vê que ela ia abrir a boca acrescenta – Em silêncio absoluto. – A boca dela torna a fechar.

- Ficou claro, o que te disse?

Ela faz um movimento positivo com a cabeça. Estava extremamente envergonhada e triste para falar. Mas ele não ligou a isso, apenas agarrou a mão dela e continuou a viagem.

*** Equipa Kakashi * Original * De Volta ***

*** Continua ***

*** Obrigada pelos reviews ***


	14. Chapter 14

*** Equipa Kakashi * Original * De Volta ***

Numa dada altura da viagem, Sasuke detem-se, seguido pela sua pequena companheira.

– Doa, aproxima-se um grupo – Assinalou com um movimento da cabeça – Mantem-te quieta ao meu lado.

Esconderam-se nuns arbustos e ela obedece-o até que a vê.

– Mamá…? – Murmura baixinho, incrédula.

– O quê? – Pergunta Sasuke, atento ao grupo, não percebendo o que ela dissera.

Nem tive chance de tal, ela saiu disparada sem responder, ele ainda tentou esticar a mão para a agarrar, mas ela na sua ansia era veloz.

– Dawn! – Exclamou ao vê-la infiltrar-se no meio da multidão.

– Mama! Mama! – Gritava enquanto empurrava as pessoas surpreendidas que interpunham-se no seu caminho.

Continuou até estar atrás de uma mulher cujas madeixas rosas espalhavam-se nas suas costas.

– Mama! Mama! Sou eu! – Puxou pelo vestido.

A mulher virou-se, o sorriso de Doa morre.

Essa não era mama.

– HAH! Sujaste-me o vestido! – Gritou a senhora de cabelos rosa, mostrando a nodoa de terra.

Viu as suas mãos, estavam encardidas.

– Desculpe, eu…

Mas voz dela perdeu-se no meio de gritos e murmúrios à sua volta. Tentou fugir, mas apertavam-na deixando-a sem espaço de manobra.

– Deixem-na ir! – Ouviu Doa, a voz destacou-se por encima de todas as vozes, calando-as.

Sasuke!

Aproveitou o momento e saiu da confusão da multidão.

- Espera – Um homem agarrando-a pelo ombro – Consideras este homem de confiança?

Uma miúda a fugir, à procura da mãe no meio de desconhecidos, realmente parecia suspeitoso, pensou Sasuke.

- Sim – Respondeu ela, afastando o toque do homem, logo movendo-se até Sasuke.

O homem não a deteve.

Olhando bem, pelas semelhanças só podiam ser familiares. Talvés pai e filha pensou, ao ver ele pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de ela e depois submergirem-se no bosque.

*** Equipa Kakashi * Original * De Volta ***

O fogo crepitava entre eles, acompanhando o som do mastigar a refeição que comiam. Sasuke não lhe dissera nada durante todo o caminho, mas sabia que estava furioso. A ignorava ainda mais que o costume; o olhar dele era frio, apenas quando tropeçava ou mostrava mais cansaço, o olhar dele a fulminava.

Sentia-se um bocadinho mal por o ter desobedecido, mas não se arrependia: Se realmente fosse a mama e não tivesse falado com ela? Não, não podia perder qualquer pista ou oportunidade de a encontrar.

Do outro lado Sasuke também matutava. Uma ideia atravessou-lhe a mente. Era cruel, mas eficiente. E provavelmente verdadeira.

- Tu tens noção da estupides que cometestes hoje?

Doa não aguentou.

- Buscar a mama não é uma estupides!

- Ela esta morta – diz secamente o moreno.

Doa petrifica-se.

Não que já não tivesse pensado nisso. Não era tão tonta a não admitir essa hipótese, mas...

-A mama prometeu – disse por fim, olhando-o nos olhos – Prometeu que estaríamos livres e juntas. A mama não mente!

- Hmp – Ele levanta-se – Acreditas que ela fugiu a todos os guardas? E se fosse assim tão poderosa, porque não fugiu antes contigo?

Doa deu um passo atrás amedrontada, queria escapar às perguntas que evitara até então.

- Porque ela ainda não te veio buscar? Já passou tanto tempo, tanto que já nem te lembras dela – Continuo ele passando ao lado da fogueira.

Doa dá outro passo atrás, tropeça e tomba no chão duro.

- Morreu. Por isso não veio – Ele não consegue ver o rosto escondido pelo cabelo obscuro, mas o seu estado denunciava-se pelos soluços contidos que ouvia – Tu sempre o soubestes, apenas te evadistes da realidade.

- Mentira – diz para si, muito baixinho, convencendo-se a si própria.

- O quê?

- Mentira! – Gritou com mais fé, pondo-se de pé – Tu não a conheces, ela-

- Não, não a conheço – Cortou – Mas conheço os guardas, Kabuto, Orochimaru, para além das armadilhas das guaridas. E sei também que o único que lhes interessa és tu, aliás, os teus olhos. Ela é, era um adereço inútil.

- Pará!

E ele parou.

Finalmente o enfrentava.

Por um instante viu os olhos do seu irmão, fortes, com o sharigan activado, decididos a lutar. Porém num plano mais afastado via-se a si próprio a uns anos atrás, a mesma raiva, a mesma frustração, face ao assassinato da família, do clan. Tal como ele, as lagrimas corriam com vontade própria pelo rosto. Sentiu pena, mas era o melhor.

- Eu não quero saber de olhos! –Exclama ela, puxando duma kunai, escondida entre a roupa.

Sasuke surpreendera-se com o fato de ela conseguir esconder uma kunai sem se aperceber disso.

- Eu quero a mama! – Num movimento a ponta afiada da kunai avançou, para horror de Sasuke, não em sua direção, mas aos olhos dela.

Deteve-a facilmente.

Ela ainda faz força para empurrar, mas as forças não se comparavam, ele acaba por retirar a arma.

- Covarde – Diz à vez que lhe dá uma chapada na face.

Não fora forte, porém ardia, se bem que nem isso sentisse. O odio e a ira eram superiores.

- Achas que cegares-te é a solução?!

- Não sei. – Limpa as lagrimas que teimavam a sair, com as costas das mãos – Mas desistir da mama não é a solução. A mama ensinou-me que nunca se abandona alguém querido. Vou-me embora.

Dá meia volta.

- Tsk – resmunga Sasuke – Achas que te safas só neste mundo?!

Ela continua.

-Tsk – repete ele.

- Sasuke – Ela pará, vira-se, sorrindo – Obrigada.

E some-se no bosque.

Por um segundo a quis deter.

Resistiu a isso.

Era escolha dela.

Que se fosse.

Ela não passava de uma covarde, de um atrapalho.

Tanto melhor, assim acaba-se os problemas relacionados com ela. Só cuidava dela por sentido de responsabilidade para o clan e para Itachi, mas não é obrigado a tal. Ela só lhe estragava os planos e os comprometia.

Que se fosse.

Ela é que perdia.

Deu meia volta e seguiu em frente.


	15. Chapter 15

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

Finalmente a aldeia. O cansaço abatera-o não da viagem em si, já que não houvera percalços nem lutas, até o bom tempo o acompanhou, mas os remorsos, esses remoíam-lhe as entranhas. Ela era uma chatice, uma carga de problemas presentes e futuros recordava-lhe o bom senso, de forma não o deixar voltar atras.

Por outro lado existia essa vozinha irritante. Como pudestes deixar uma menina inocente só neste mundo incerto? Ela é de teu clan, do teu sangue e no fundo sabes que é mais do que isso.

Não! A vingança é que ó caminho correcto, sacrificara tanto e tantos para agora deter-se por uma fedelha?

- Senhor? Senhor! – Chamou o empregado.

Entrará distraidamente na primeira tasca que encontrara, estava relativamente cheia por isso demorara a ser atendido.

- A especialidade da casa.

- Sim senhor.

- E sake – Precisava de descontrair.

- Com certeza – Veloz o homem serviu a bebida no pequeno copo – Tome, senhor.

Sasuke bebeu de um gole. Caiu pesado, mas era disso mesmo que precisava.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

Bebera demasiado. Deu-se de conta quando se levantou. A cabeça aluviada não parecia funcionar bem e sentia a comida parecia rodar no estomago. Os copos foram vindo um de trás de outro e o ajudaram a silenciar as vozes, como podia recusar-lhos?

Saiu e vagou pela cidade para refrescar a mente. Era noite dentro, mas ainda conseguia distinguir, um corpinho de cabeleira negra a virar a esquina.

Doa!

Vai ao seu alcance, vira a esquina e vê-a de perfil.

Não, não era ela.

A menina apercebe-se da presença dele e sorri-lhe.

- Erika! – Ouviram recoar perto.

A menina disparou a correr, a pressa é tanta que tropeça e esfola os joelhos. Sasuke não pode evitar recordar a torpe Doa que ia chão tantas vezes ao dia.

Aproxima-se dela, derramava gotas grossas e então quando pensara que até parecia se aguentar, ela nota o sangue das feridas.

Nunca ouvira uns berros tão irritantes e exagerados.

Realmente não estava acostumado a crianças ou, pensando melhor, estava habituado a uma criança que se portava muito bem, para idade.

-PAPA! – Grita a menina estendendo os braços em direcção a um homem que aparecerá.

- Há! Sabia que eras tu! Conheço os teus choros até no outro lado da cidade – Pegando a petiz ao colo – Pronto, pronto. Não é para tanto.

- Desculpe se o incomodou senhor – Dirigiu o homem a Sasuke – Mas sabe como é, crianças…

- Mas dói papa! E sangra! - Mostra o joelho – Vês?

- Sim. A mama tem um creme ideal para isso. Vais ver que passa logo. – Fez um leve aceno e despediu-se de Sasuke – Boa noite.

- Dói muito pai – continuava a choramingar.

- Aposto que um gelado ajudava a curar a dor.

- Ajudava! E também aquela boneca bonita, a que te mostrei ontem no anuncio.

- Sim, sim…

Não ouvia mais. Pai e filha já se afastaram demasiado para ouvir qualquer legível.

Aquela miúda era maior que Doa, tanto de altura como de porte. Pobre doa não passava de uma lingrinhas esbranquiçada, se bem que lhe parecia que ia ser alta e forte, claro se comesse mais. A pestinha não comia nada, beliscava aqui e lá, mas não tragava muito. Felizmente pusera rações de comida na bolsa dela. Ia sustentar-se até uma semana. No máximo.

E depois?

Não, não penses nisso.

E pior, que faria ela perante os de Orochimaru ou Danzou?

Problema dela.

Não, problema meu, admitiu. Por isso quando foi com Orochimaru, partiu só, sem alguém a quem depender ou cuidar, as ligações com os outros só estragavam os planos.

Repara no chão, sob a luz de um poste, uma pequena de mancha de sangue distinguia-se do pavimento.

Doa não choraria por um cortezinho desses, nem por um muito maior. Aliás, passou estes dias de viagem sem uma única queixa. Por mais cansativa fosse o percurso, seja pelos tombos e aranhões que levara, pela comida, ou sujidade ou sei lá. Nunca se queixava ou pedia algo. Em vez disso, agradecia.

Sentiu um vazio ao lembrar-se do momento.

Doa definitivamente era diferente a todas as crianças, mais matura, mais inocente, até ele próprio não era tão bom quanto ela, ainda era capaz de recordar algumas birras que fizera na idade dela.

Ela é uma boa menina, concluí. Não merecia ser deixada à sua sorte.

Como fora capaz de tal acto?

Gira em torno da direção de onde Doa se dirigia e corre o mais rápido que pode.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******

Para sua raiva e frustração obrigou-se a parar. Os copos de sake, os remorsos a negrura da noite, a mata densa, tudo confundiam-no. Perdera a conta das vezes que voltara a certo ponto, perdendo as forças cada vez que chegava.

Descansou um pouco corpo, mas não a mente; os pesadelos foram constates, assombrando-lhe os sonhos.

Continuo a viagem, sem mais paragens, alimentou-se enquanto saltava pelas arvores. Não podia perder nem mais um segundo.

Doa não deve ter avançado muito sem ele, provavelmente também descansara a noite, por isso o descanso não fora perda de tempo.

Gastava chakra, mas optou por manter o Sharigan activo, identificaria Doa mais rapidamente, além que previa o aparecimento de qualquer inimigo.

Ainda bem que lhe ensinei o caminho correto a Konoha, pensou Sasuke. Ocorreu-lhe que por um motivo qualquer poderiam separar-se. Assim pelo menos, dirigia-se a casa. Pelo que ouvira, a actual hokage era pessoa justa e boa, certamente não permitiria o abandono de uma órfã, em especial uma que tivesse tão magníficos poderes como o sharigan, além de informações sobre Orochimaru e os seus lacaios. Também tinha os seus antigos companheiros, certamente não deixariam ao relento um Uchiha, nem que seja por respeito a si. Só ele próprio foi capaz de abandonar sangue do seu sangue.

Em todo caso, quando a encontrasse, o melhor era continuar até Konoha.

A deixarei ali, pelo menos até acabar com Danzou, pensou, depois… depois pensaria nisso.

A certa altura, suspirou de alívio ao ver um pequeno chakra à frente. Doa.

Sabia que ela conseguiria desenrrascar-se e encontrar o caminho correcto.

Ia chamar ela, quando vê tres chakras aproximar-se.

Corre mais rápido.

Eles avançam empunhando kunais.

Não chegaria a tempo.

*** Equipa Kakashi ***** ****Original**** * ****De Volta *******


	16. Chapter 16

- Doa! À esquerda! – Avisou

Doa esquiva o primeiro ataque e embeste no braço do inimigo com a arma que possuía. Na verdade tinha apercebido da presença dos ninjas, tarde de mais para esconder-se, porém o suficiente cedo para defender-se.

Claro que o golpe dado não era fatal para um adulto, de seguida Doa leva com um valente soco que a leva a cair metros para o chão.

Sasuke não vira o acontecera depois com Doa, um dos ninjas surgira à dianteira, dá-lhe um pontapé, mas este transforma-se em milhares de borboletas. Do canto do olho vê-a surgir novamente, mas não tivera tempo de reagir e leva um soco, outro e ainda outro, até que afasta-se.

- Solta-me!

Doa debatia-se contra o homem que a segurava, o braço inutilmente pendurado, apenas balançava, certamente o partira na queda. Kabuto, sorria prazenteiro ao ver a imagem.

- Maldi- – Começara a praguejar Sasuke.

Não acabara a praga, pois o seu atacante balançara de um ramo, ganhado impulso e com os dois pés atingi-o em cheio. Saboreou o sangue que irrompeu na boca.

A kunoichi avançou ao seu encontro, o punho concentrado com chakra direito à face, bloqueia-o e muito ao estilo de Naruto, dá-lhe uma cabeçada que a deixa atordoada e acaba com ela ao lhe projectar um fortíssimo chuto.

Segue no encalce dos outros. Doa em cima dos ombros do homem, atada com uma espécie de corrente nos tornozelos e pulsos, parecia inconsciente.

Kabuto fez sinal e o seu companheiro parou. Não valia a pena fugir, conhecia bem as capacidades de Sasuke e a velocidade era um dos seus pontos fortes.

- Olá traidor – Saúda Kabuto, virando-se.

- Solta-a. Sabes que não tens hipóteses comigo – Diz Sasuke parando.

- Achas? Pois, eu acho que ele é que não tens hipóteses se não a entregares de livre vontade.

Sasuke nem responde.

Avança até o ninja, este tenta evadir, mas cai numa ilusão do Sharigan. Tomba e junto a ele Doa, mas Sasuke salva-a.

- Doa!

- Sasuke… - Doa desperta zonza, abre os olhos reconhecendo a voz que a que chamava - Voltastes …

- Sim – Concentra eletricidade na mão e avisa – Vai doer.

Toca as algemas que prendem Doa, estas enfraquecem e quebram ao serem percorridas pela corrente, que à vez queima os tornozelos e pulsos de Doa. Ela sente a dor, mas tolera-a.

- Desculpa – Diz Sasuke perante a expressão dela face ao sofrimento dela.

- Oh! Pensei que não possuías emoções, Sasuke – Calou-se perante o olhar de Sasuke que o fulminava.

- Esquece-a – Sasuke, põe-se de pé em frente da menina -A partir de agora ela é minha protegida.

- Heh… Passastes de vingador a baby-sitter? Afinal foi bom partires, certamente Orochimaru não queria um sentimentalista ao seu lado.

Sasuke desembainha a espada, pronto ao ataque.

- Tal como te disse, entrega-a voluntariamente – Kabuto estendeu a mão - se não queres terá de arcar com as consequências.

Sasuke sorri confiante.

- Estás louco.

-Achas? – Puxa de várias kunais do bolso, atira-as em direção à Sasuke.

Sasuke desvia-se ou defende-se facilmente das armas, enquanto corria em rumo à Kabuto.

Ataca-o com a espada, este mal consegue escapar ao fio, até por fim descuida-se e é atingido por um chuto.

Cai no chão, tosse compulsivamente, o golpe tirara-lhe o ar todo.

- Quando tu e Orochimaru aprenderão que não podem vencer os Uchihas?

Kabuto ri maniacamente, agarra nos óculos e endireita os arames.

Sasuke odiando o riso, decide acabar o combate, mas Kabuto agarra-lhe o pé, parando-lhe a acção.

- Sabes qual é o grande mal dos Uchihas? – Levanta-se calmamente à vez que soltava Sasuke – A arrogância.

Então Sasuke levanta a espada, mas ao descer paralisa.

Olha para trás, de onde ouvirá um som descrito no mínimo como medonho.

Arrepia-se com a imagem.

Para o seu horror, por entre os dedos de Doa, que cobriam a boca desta, o sangue chorrava, conforme tossia.

- Doa?!

Ela olha-o, por um segundo, assustada, até um ataque mais forte a obriga a impulsionar para frente e vomitar mais sangue.

Quando para, perde as forças, antes de embater no chão Sasuke segura-a.

Ela tenta falar, porém sufoca-se com o sangue.

- Não fales.

Ela faz um leve movimento da cabeça, compreendendo.

Sasuke afasta a roupa dela, duas feridas profundas no pequeno ventre dela gotejavam. Ao lado, viu duas kunais caídas.

O alvo nunca fora ele, fora ela.

- Maldito! – Praguejou irado à Kabuto, que parecia disfrutar do cenário pelo maligno sorriso que desenhava.

Sasuke enraivece ainda mais ao ver a reação dele. Mas a sua atenção é desviada com um novo ataque de vómito de Doa.

- Finalmente faz efeito – Caminha até eles – O veneno que coloquei nela.

Claro, agora entendia. Era demasiado sangue para a gravidade de tais feridas.

- O veneno torna que o cérebro confunda o sangue com um inimigo, por assim dizer. O corpo fara de tudo para o expulsar – Agacha-se e assinala o sangue que corria dos olhos, ouvidos e nariz de Doa – Vês? Esta na segunda fase.

Doa desmaia nos braços dele.

- Doa!

- Eu posso salvar-lha – Estica os braços tentando tirar ela do Sasuke, este afasta-a abraçando-a junto de si - Estas a perder tempo. Daqui a pouco ela suara sangue e entrara na terceira e ultima fase. Aviso-te que os danos dessa fase podem ser irreversíveis.

Sasuke olha novamente para ela, o sangue continuava a sair por todo lado enquanto ela empalidecia.

- Tenho aqui a primeira dose – Mostrou um pequeno frasco de vidro – As restantes obviamente estão em segurança no laboratório.

- Dá-lhe o remedio já!

- Esta bem – Calmamente tirou uma vacina do bolso com a qual tirou a dose do frasco, a seguir injeto-a no braço de Doa. Guardou o material utilizado.

- Agora entrega-a – Vendo que ele ainda não se decidia, prossegue – São preciso seis doses para a curar, além que ela não resistira sem levar sangue. O tempo de chegares a um hospital, descobrirem tipo de sangue e de envenenamento, encontrarem o remedio certo, isso se o tiverem… arriscaras a que ela sobreviva esse tempo todo?

Sasuke range os dentes frustrado.

Não há outra opção.


End file.
